


Mundo cuántico

by impatricia



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Luis is mentioned - Freeform, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Past Drug Use, Past Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Thor is mentioned, kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatricia/pseuds/impatricia
Summary: Si Addison tuviera que echarle la culpa a alguien, sería a Scott. Le echaría la culpa por tenerlo todo desorganizado, por no haber guardado bien su traje de Ant-Man. Porque si lo hubiera escondido mejor, ella nunca lo habría encontrado. Si no lo hubiera encontrado, Addison nunca se habría puesto el traje y si nunca se hubiera puesto el traje, nunca habría desaparecido en el mundo cuántico porque sin querer tocó el regulador del traje.





	1. Prólogo

Scott es muy desorganizado. Si un huracán pasara por la casa ahora mismo, no lo dejaría tan desordenado como cuando Scott estaba en casa. De una escala del 1 al 10 de desorden, él llegaba al número 11.  
Puede parecer una exageración, pero no lo es. Scott siempre ponía la misma excusa por las noches: “Por la mañana lo hago”. Y cuando era el día siguiente, se iba a trabajar –sin recoger– antes de que Addison se despertara y pudiera regañarle por no haber recogido.

Y así todos los días.

Normalmente no se molestaba en recoger, porque era Scott quien tenía que recoger sus cosas. Pero si ella no hacía nada, estaba claro que Scott tampoco hacía nada. Entonces, en pocos días, podían estar viviendo en un mar de desorden y basura. Y Scott ni se inmutaría. Pero Addison sí, entonces, siempre acababa recogiendo.

Addison recogió prendas de ropa del suelo y las iba metiendo en el cesto de la ropa sucia, que iba arrastrando por el suelo. Cuando se encontraba su ropa interior sucia, tiraba encima una camiseta –también suya– y recogía ambas prendas, sin haber tocado los calzoncillos. Había ropa en el baño, pasillo, cocina, salón y en la habitación. Una vez dentro de la habitación que los dos compartían, suspiró. Varios cajones de la cómoda estaban abiertos y dentro de ellos había ropa metida de forma descuidada. Como si hubiera tenido muchas prisas en meter la ropa. Addison dejó el cesto en el suelo y fue a cerrar los cajones, doblando la ropa con cuidado. En el suelo había un reguero de calcetines y unos cuantos envoltorios de comida (Scott y Addison deberían hablar seriamente más tarde sobre el orden en casa).

No solían verse mucho, sus trabajos impedían que coincidieran, y eso impedía que Addison le regañara por el gran desorden en el que se convertía la casa. Addison era camarera en un bar, volvía siempre sobre las tres o cuatro de la mañana y, a esa hora, Scott estaba durmiendo. Cuando Addison se despertaba –siempre más tarde del mediodía–, Scott ya se había ido a trabajar. Scott trabajaba como informático (o algo así, Addison no sabía mucho sobre el tema) para una buena empresa, Industrias Pym, creía recordar. 

Addison se alegraba de que Scott hubiera encontrado un trabajo. Conocía a Scott desde el instituto, cuando Luis les presentó. Bueno, iban al mismo instituto pero nunca coincidieron. Se conocieron fuera del instituto y después se juntaban dentro del instituto. Se enteró de que entró en la cárcel (gracias a Luis) y que había salido de ella (también gracias a Luis). Y en una parte entre esos dos momentos que se había divorciado de su mujer (de nuevo, Luis la informó). Sabía que Scott quería tener la custodia compartida de su hija, Cassie, y para eso tuvo que encontrar un trabajo. Pero al ser un expresidiario le fue muy difícil encontrar trabajo. Pero finalmente lo encontró y Addison no podía estar más contenta por él.

Scott apareció en la puerta de su casa alrededor de unos seis meses. Le explicó que no tenía ningún lugar en dónde quedarse y que necesitaba ayuda urgente. Addison inmediatamente le ofreció su ayuda y le acogió en su casa, porque eso era lo que hacían los amigos, ¿no? No es como si hubiera tenido un flechazo por él desde el instituto…

Aunque nunca llegó a preguntarle por qué necesitaba ayuda urgente. Cada vez que Addison intentaba sacar el tema de forma discreta, Scott siempre la pillaba y cambiaba de tema. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho (sí, era una curiosidad pero podía vivir sin saberlo) por lo que tampoco insistía demasiado en el tema.

Addison se agachó con un bufido para recoger todos los envoltorios. La cama estaba deshecha, como si Scott hubiera tenido una mala noche y hubiera estado dando vueltas toda la noche: las sábanas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, e incluso habían acabado debajo de la cama. Addison dejó los envoltorios en un montoncito y empezó a tirar de la sábana para sacarla de debajo de la cama. Suspiró frustrada al ver más basura debajo de la cama. Addison acabó tumbada y se metió debajo de la cama para sacar todo eso.

¿Qué le pasa a Scott? ¿Tenía el síndrome de Diógenes?, Addison se preguntaba a sí misma mientras sacaba más envoltorios de comida. E incluso llegó a sacar un periódico. Frunció el ceño cuando tocó algo que no se parecía a basura o ropa sucia. Parecía ser una mochila. Lo siguió tocando, llegó a tocar algo duro y frío, le dio un golpe e incluso sonó, como si fuera de metal. Siguió tocando y giró la cabeza para ver qué había tocado. Debajo de la cama no había mucha luz, por lo que Addison no podía ver muy bien. Veía una mancha negra y supuso que era una bolsa, tal vez de deporte. La cogió del asa y la sacó de debajo de la cama. De rodillas, Addison miraba con el ceño fruncido la bolsa. La bolsa estaba medio abierta, y lo que había tocado era una especie de casco (que impedía que la bolsa se cerrara correctamente). Lo sacó de la bolsa con las dos manos y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos, observándolo.

Era de color plateado y las lentes eran rojas. Era la primera vez que veía un casco de este tipo, y lo que más le extrañaba era que tapaba toda la cabeza, la cara incluida. Dejó el casco a su derecha y abrió del todo la bolsa. Su ceño se acentuó más al ver lo que había dentro.

Era una especie de traje, de cuerpo entero de color gris y rojo. Addison lo cogió por la parte de los hombros y lo sacó de la bolsa, para verlo mejor. Era un traje bastante grande, seguramente para hombre.  
Nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué hacía Scott con un traje viejo de motorista escondido? ¿Y por qué lo escondía? ¿Lo habría robado? Ni siquiera sabía qué era este traje o para qué servía.  
Addison se fijó que en los guantes había un botón, a la altura de los nudillos. La curiosidad le picó pero a la vez tampoco quiso saber por qué iba a estar puesto eso ahí. Addison lo volvió a meter, junto con el casco. Lo cerró un poco, justo como se lo encontró y lo volvió a dejar donde lo había encontrado: “escondido” debajo de su cama. Cuando Scott volviera, Addison iba a tener una charla con él sobre el orden y la limpieza, y sobre ese traje.

Volvió a meter todos los envoltorios debajo de la cama, para que pareciera que nadie hubiera descubierto la bolsa. Cogió el periódico y fue a meterlo cuando leyó Ant-Man en uno de los titulares. Eso le hizo parar y volver a sacar el periódico.

¿Qué era Ant-Man? ¿El nombre de un exterminador de plagas cutre?

Empezó a leer la pequeña noticia.

La noticia trataba sobre lo que ocurrió en uno de los aeropuertos de Berlín hace nada más ni nada menos que un año. Las cámaras del aeropuerto habían grabado la impresionante pelea entre Los Vengadores y esas grabaciones se habían emitido por todos los canales de todos los países del mundo. Como Máquina de Guerra caía desde una gran altura después de haber sido golpeado por el de rojo, el de su mismo equipo –aunque más tarde se supo que estaba bien–. Como otro se hizo gigante. Como uno con un traje rojo y azul echaba telarañas a través de su muñeca. Como una de las torres del aeropuerto era destruida por el de rojo y casi impide que el Capitán y el Soldado de Invierno escapen. O como la Bruja Escarlata empezó a tirarle coches a Iron Man.

Ya había pasado un año de lo que ocurrió y ya no se oía hablar tanto sobre ello. Sí, el equipo del Capitán América aún seguía desaparecido pero ya no era noticia nueva; la prensa ya había pasado a otra cosa. Aunque sí que era vedad que la prensa estaba atenta a cualquier persona que supiera sobre la ubicación del equipo del Capitán América. 

A veces, en el trabajo, Addison escuchaba clientes hablar sobre el tema. La mayoría no se creía que el Capitán América fuera un delincuente, aunque si había unos cuantos que lo tachaban de lo peor de la sociedad. Addison, al igual que casi todos, admiraba al héroe americano. Estudió todo lo relacionado con él y los Comandos Aulladores cuando estaba en el instituto –ya que era historia obligatoria sabérsela–, y cuando se hizo pública la noticia de que el Capitán América había vuelto, que estaba vivo, muchos se emocionaron de tener al héroe americano de vuelta. Y luego ocurrió lo de Nueva York y la admiración creció más. Y sí, puede que lo que ocurrió con esa ciudad de Europa del Este y lo del aeropuerto de Berlín estuviese mal pero, para Addison, el Capitán América seguía siendo un héroe y no un fugitivo de la ley.

Al parecer, Ant-Man no era un exterminador sino un nuevo superhéroe, de parte del equipo del Capitán América. Un superhéroe del que nadie había oído hablar y que no había estado relacionado con los Vengadores. Pero él no aparecía en la foto que había en la pequeña noticia. El periódico era de hace siete meses, o sea que la noticia no fue publicada inmediatamente después de lo que ocurrió en Berlín. ¿Qué hacía Scott con un periódico antiguo?

Con el ceño fruncido escondió el periódico debajo de la cama y se levantó del suelo.

Todo esto era tan confuso para Addison. Para ella, nada tenía sentido. Ni el traje ni el periódico de hace siete meses.

Se llevó el cesto de la ropa sucia y salió de la habitación. Fue hasta el salón y cogió las llaves para salir del piso con el cesto de la ropa sucia. El edificio tenía el cuarto de lavandería en el sótano y Addison tenía pensado hacer un día de colada solo para poder pensar (y, aunque ella no lo reconociera, para no caer a la tentación de probarse el traje).


	2. Capítulo 1

Cuando a las cinco de la tarde Scott volvió a casa, Addison se vio incapaz de preguntarle por el traje. Fue mirarle y las palabras se perdieron en la punta de la lengua. Pero sí que tuvo una pequeña charla con él (por llamarlo así) por el desorden:

\- Scott más vale que cuando llegue a casa esté todo ordenado porque si no, te echo de casa y cambio la cerradura – fue lo primero que le dijo Addison. Scott ni siquiera se había quitado el abrigo cuando Addison se le acercó y le miró muy seriamente. – Va en serio.

Scott miró al frente y se irguió antes de decir: – Señora, sí señora.

Aunque Addison frunció el ceño y quiso enfadarse con él, se le escapó una risita (aunque ella lo consideró más como un bufido). Le dejó un beso de despedida en la mejilla, se colocó su chaqueta vaquera negra y salió del piso. Bajó los cuatro pisos para salir a la calle. Cruzó la calle cuando no pasaba ningún coche –el paso de cebra estaba al final de la calle y no tenía ganas de andar de más– y caminó hasta llegar a su coche. Su coche era un Renault Twingo del 2005 de color azul cerúleo. El coche tenía 12 años y ya empezaban a estropearse cosas, pero Addison no podía permitirse llevarlo al taller ni comprar otro coche. Entró dentro del coche y lo puso en marcha. Antes de salir del aparcamiento, se puso el cinturón de seguridad. 

Trabajaba como camarera en el turno de tarde/noche en un bar al otro lado de la ciudad. Había días que incluso hacía un turno de día (pero no el de noche), o incluso a veces llegaba a trabajar todos los fines de semana de un mes. Hacía muchas horas extra para conseguir más dinero, porque su salario más las propinas era poco dinero.  
Había que reconocer que no era el mejor trabajo del mundo (aunque había que reconocer que tampoco era el peor). No ganaba mucho y las propinas no es que fueran espectaculares. Pero qué se le iba a hacer, había desaprovechado la oportunidad de ir a una Universidad –aunque nunca se le dio bien estudiar– hacía mucho tiempo y ahora no tenía el dinero (ni tiempo, ni ganas) suficiente como para pagar la Universidad.

Addison nunca fue una buena estudiante. Solía hacer pellas, no le importaban las clases y su futuro estaba tan lejos que ni se preocupaba por él. Sus padres poco a poco fueron perdiendo el contacto con ella hasta que llegó el punto de que solo se enviaban felicitaciones en Navidad (porque ni siquiera se acordaban del cumpleaños de su hija y viceversa).  
Diez años más tarde, Addison se arrepentía de todas las estúpidas decisiones que cometió. Pero como no puede volver atrás y la vida que tiene ahora no le disgusta tanto (lleva seis meses viviendo con Scott, ¿qué más podría desear? Ah sí, salir con él), se conforma con ella.

Conoció a Scott gracias a Luis, el único amigo que los dos tenían en común. Cualquier alumno que hacía pellas iba, atraído por un imán, a una casa abandonada a dos calles del instituto. En esa casa siempre había gente reunida. Ahí fue donde Addison conoció a Luis, con catorce años. Lo primero que pensó de él fue que no tenía muchas luces en la cabeza, pero al final se convirtió en un gran amigo. 

Y después de tres meses hablando con él y su pandilla en la casa abandonada, Luis trajo a Scott al escondite. Addison habló con él y el flechazo fue inmediato, por lo menos de su parte, ya que Scott nunca sintió lo mismo. Y después, los días que no hacían pellas, solían juntarse en el instituto o los fines de semana.

Addison tuvo que parar en un semáforo rojo y sonrió ante los buenos recuerdos.

Sabía que Scott no sentía nada por ella porque una noche en una fiesta –después de haber bebido varios chupitos de tequila– ella le obligó a Luis que le preguntara a Scott si ella le gustaba. Y la respuesta fue no. Debido a los chupitos, ella se fue de la fiesta llorando –se volvía muy sensible cuando bebía–. 

Hubo un día que la pandilla de Luis trajo LSD al escondite y todo el mundo probó un poco (Addison incluida aunque si alguien le preguntaba, ella lo negaría). A partir de ese momento, unos u otros traían cosas para probarlas. 

Y también se acordó del día, mucho después de terminar el instituto cuando a Luis se le ocurrió la brillante idea de robar dos máquinas de smoothies (idea por la cual arrestaron a Luis). Había que admitir que Luis, cuando se le ocurrió la idea, iba borracho (segundo motivo por el cual le arrestaron) y que cuando le arrestaron, pegó a un policía y le dejó KO (tercer motivo por el que acabó en San Quentin). Scott y Luis eran amigos del instituto y, años más tarde, se reunieron en San Quentin. Ahí, su amistad creció aún más.

Cuando el semáforo se cambió de nuevo a verde, Addison aceleró y giró a la izquierda. Quince minutos más tarde, llegó al bar.

Aparcó en el parking que tenía el bar reservado a los trabajadores, salió del coche y le echó el seguro. Entró por la puerta trasera y fue directa a la sala para los trabajadores. Ahí se quitó la chaqueta vaquera y se puso un delantal negro con el nombre del bar en letras blancas. Salió de allí y caminó por el pasillo –donde estaban los servicios, el despacho del jefe y la puerta de la cocina– hasta llegar al bar. 

Cuando Annie, la camarera a quien Addison tenía que relevar, la vio, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo –es decir, preparándole una bebida a una cliente–, pasó al lado de Addison sin decir nada y se marchó.

Addison dio un par de zancadas para seguirle preparando la bebida a la cliente que no vio correcto el comportamiento de Annie.

\- Vodka solo – la mujer le dijo cuando Addison levantó la mirada para peguntarla.

Ella la sonrió agradecida y empezó a prepararla. Annie solo había sacado un vaso por lo que Addison cogió una de las botellas de vodka blanco que había en la estantería y empezó a llenarle el vaso. Miró de reojo al cliente porque sabía que la conocía de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Es como si tuviera su nombre en la punta de la lengua pero a la vez no se acordaba de su nombre.  
La mujer tenía el pelo pelirrojo, por debajo de sus hombros y tenía ondas. Era bastante guapa, ojos verdes, nariz recta, labios rellenos, piel blanca. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero de color negra abrochada pero no podía verle la parte de abajo, ya que la barra se lo impedía.

\- ¿Eres Addison Baker? – la mujer le preguntó directamente cuando fue a entregarle la bebida. 

Addison levantó la mirada y la miró a los ojos, confundida por la repentina pregunta.

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta? – respondió con otra pregunta.  
\- Soy Natalia – ella sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. La sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Además, la sonrisa se veía muy falsa. A Addison no le dio muy buena espina.  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

Addison se giró para dejar la botella en su sitio. Se volvió a girar y la miró, esperando la respuesta.

\- Annie, la otra camarera, dice que los Manhattan de Addison Baker son increíbles y que debería pedir uno – ella respondió simplemente. 

Sí, se le daba bien los Manhattan. Pero Addison no se creía que la razón por la que preguntara su nombre fuera por esa. Lo dejó pasar.

\- Cuando te termines ese puedo prepararte un Manhattan – acabó diciendo Addison.

\- Y en tu camiseta aparece Addison – la mujer dijo señalando con la barbilla el nombre de Addison bordado en la camiseta.

Addison se fue a otro lado de la barra cuando vio a otro cliente habitual acercarse. Le sacó una cerveza, le quitó la chapa y se la entregó, sin dejar de vigilar a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que conocía a aquella mujer de algo, pero aún no sabía de qué.

Otro camarero, Troy, se acercó para ocupar su sitio.

\- Encárgate de las mesas, ¿quieres? – dijo Troy a su lado. 

Addison le miró con una ceja alzada. Troy le miró con ojos de cordero degollado, su arma secreta –bueno, no tan secreta– e infalible.

\- Me duelen los pies – dijo para convencerla.  
\- Está bien – suspiró ella.

Empezó a pasearse por las mesas, recogiendo los vasos vacíos y anotando pedidos, después se acercaba a la barra y se lo decía a Troy. Fueron pasando las horas y Addison dejó de estar atenta a la mujer pelirroja, pero a veces se giraba para mirarla. La mujer estaba ahí, con ambos brazos puestos encima de la barra rodeando su vodka solo, apenas sin probar. Addison siguió tomando pedidos y cuando se giró para mirar a Natalia –si es que se llamaba así en realidad–, no la encontró. Solo estaba su vaso de vodka –apenas había bebido de él– con unos billetes arrugados al lado de este. Se había ido.

Se acercó a Todd, uno de los gorilas de la puerta del bar, en su descanso de cinco minutos. Todd se encontraba fuera de brazos cruzados y mirando mal a cualquiera que se acercase mucho a la fachada del bar. Todd era calvo, media casi dos metros y parecía un armario. Así que, sí, intimidaba un poco.

\- La mujer pelirroja con chaqueta de cuero – empezó a hablar Addison, sus brazos cruzados intentando protegerse del frío de la noche. – ¿Hace cuánto se ha ido?  
\- Diez minutos o así – respondió él, sin mirarla.

Addison asintió, pensativa.

La mujer, Natalia, se había ido sin probar su Manhattan por lo que dejaba claro que no había venido a beber su cóctel.

\- Preguntó por ti – dijo Todd, llenando el silencio. Se giró para mirar a la cara a Addison. – Dije que trabajabas aquí pero que no habías llegado todavía. Después entró dentro.

Eso lo dejaba aún más claro. Bueno, solo dejaba clara la parte en que no había venido a probar su Manhattan. Pero, ¿por qué había venido? Eso no lo dejaba claro.

\- ¿Sabes por qué preguntaba por mí?

Todd negó con la cabeza.

\- Pensé que era amiga tuya.  
\- No lo es – esta vez fue el turno de Addison de negar con la cabeza.  
\- Si vuelve a aparecer se lo preguntaré – Todd le aseguró.  
\- Gracias – Addison le sonrió antes de volver a entrar adentro y seguir con su trabajo.

 

 

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Addison subía los pisos para llegar a su casa. Le dolían los pies y los ojos se le cerraban cada dos por tres. Entró en su casa y cerró detrás de sí la puerta con llave. Scott no estaba en el salón por lo que supuso que se había ido a la habitación a dormir.

Si Addison veía el sofá vacío era porque Scott dormía en la cama, entonces no le importaba quedarse dormida en el sofá. Y si le veía en el sofá, sin hacer ruido, se iba a la habitación y se dormía en la cama.

Con los ojos medio cerrados se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos (perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae al suelo. Casi. Pero sí que se chocó con la mesita de café), caminó hasta el sofá y se tumbó en él.  
Habían pasado seis meses de que Scott viviera en su misma casa y compartían la cama. No como lo haría una pareja –y como ella realmente quería– sino que por la madrugada-día la utilizaba Addison y por la tarde-noche la utilizaba Scott. En estos seis meses nunca durmieron en la misma cama y a la vez. 

La segunda habitación (que debería ser la habitación de Scott) estaba llena de trastos y cajas que en estos seis meses aún no habían sido recogidos. Scott nunca tuvo la iniciativa de comprarse una cama y vivir en la segunda habitación (le aseguró a Addison que con el sofá bastaría pero pasaron dos semanas y ya compartían la misma cama).

 

 

Al día siguiente, Addison se despertó sobre la una del mediodía. Se dio una vuelta por la casa para comprobar que Scott ya se había ido a trabajar y, en efecto, él no estaba. Y también le asombró ver que el nivel de desorden de la casa había menguado hasta el punto de casi no existir.

Antes de tomarse un café, Addison fue a su habitación y se puso su chándal negro, ya que el uniforme no era lo más cómodo del mundo (y aún así se quedó dormida con él). Pasó por el baño para lavarse la cara y hacerse de nuevo la coleta –se tuvo que peinar un poco porque si no, iba a ser peor después– y salió a la cocina. Mientras la cafetera hacia el café, ella fue tostando un poco de pan y le untó un poco de mantequilla. Era un poco tarde para desayunar pero a Addison no le importó mucho, siempre comía más tarde que el resto de personas.

Se llevó la bandeja con su café (con poca leche y media cucharada de café) y su plato de tostadas al salón. Lo dejó sobre la mesita y ella se sentó en el sofá. Cogió el mando de la televisión y fue haciendo zapping (mientras daba sorbitos a su café) hasta que encontró un canal que echara algo decente –o sea, la FOX con Los Simpsons–. Dejó el mando al lado de la bandeja y cogió una de las dos tostadas para darle un mordisco. Aunque lo que estaban echando en la televisión era entretenido –eran Los Simpsons, ¿a quién no le gustan Los Simpsons?– su mente estaba en otra parte. En esa bolsa negra que estaba debajo de su cama.

Le picaba la curiosidad, un montón. Tenía ganas de volver a ver el traje, de volver a tocarlo y probárselo. Addison se mordió el labio, decidiendo si eso iba a ser una buena idea o no. Como le quedaba una cuarta parte de la tostada, se la metió entera en la boca, apagó la televisión y se levantó del sofá. Caminó con prisas hasta la habitación y se agachó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Levantó la colcha de la cama (Addison no podía creerse que Scott hubiera hecho la cama) y… 

La bolsa no está.

La maldita bolsa de deporte negra de Scott con un traje y casco extraño dentro no estaba.

Ni siquiera debajo de la cama había ropa sucia o envoltorios de comida. Tampoco estaba el periódico.

Addison quedó sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, ligeramente defraudada. Sus ganas de probarse el traje, aplastadas y su curiosidad, aumentó. ¿Dónde está la bolsa? ¿Se la habría llevado Scott? ¿A dónde? ¿Y para qué iría a utilizar el traje? O tal vez la había cambiado de sitio porque se enteró de que Addison la encontró y si así fue lo que pasó, ¿dónde la habría escondido?  
Addison se pasó el resto del día buscando la bolsa de deporte por todo el piso –haciendo pausas para terminarse su café y cuando fueron las cuatro para comer–. Y no, no la encontró por ningún lado.  
Cuando fueron las cinco volvió a sentarse en el sofá, derrotada. Cogió el mando y encendió la televisión, para llenar el silencio de la casa.  
La bolsa no estaba en el piso. Lo que significaba que Scott había salido de casa ese día con ella. ¿Al trabajo? Lo veía imposible porque, ¿para qué iba a querer un informático un traje extraño? Así que seguro que habrá hecho otra cosa con él. ¿El qué?, Addison aún no lo sabía.

Media hora más tarde –media hora que fue gastada viendo Mentes Criminales– Scott entró en el piso. Y no llevaba la bolsa.

\- Hola – Scott la sonrió y Addison tardó unos segundos en sonreír, aunque la sonrisa era un poco tensa. Scott lo notó. – ¿Todo bien?  
\- Sí – asintió Addison, aunque no sonó muy convencida. Scott tampoco lo estaba.

Addison esquivó los ojos de Scott porque sabía que le volvería a preguntar, para asegurarse, y a ella no se le daba muy bien mentir. Miró su regazo y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el chándal; no se había puesto su uniforme de camarera.

\- ¿Hoy no tienes que trabajar? – le preguntó Scott confundido, cambiando de tema.  
\- ¡Sí! – gritó ella. 

Se levantó rápidamente y se encerró en la habitación. Podía escuchar la risa de Scott a través de la puerta. Ella le maldijo por reírse de ella.  
Abrió el armario y sacó su uniforme de repuesto, después se quitó el chándal para ponerse el uniforme. Se agachó para ponerse las zapatillas negras y salió de la habitación. Entró en el baño para peinarse otra vez (y después hacerse una coleta alta), lavarse la cara y maquillarse brevemente (un poco de rímel y antiojeras). Cogió el bote de vaselina y se echó un poco en sus labios resecos, para que así se hidrataran y, de paso, le brillaran un poco.

Se miró un momento en el espejo para comprobar que estaba bien. 

El uniforme de camarera consistía en una camiseta negra con el nombre de la camarera en letras blancas justo encima del corazón, pantalones largos también negros y el calzado debía ser obligatoriamente negro. 

Se miró a los ojos en el espejo. La coleta le salió bien, no estaba ni muy a la izquierda ni muy a la derecha. Su pelo rubio caía hasta rozar sus hombros. No tenía mala cara, gracias al rímel sus ojos azules parecían más grandes. Salió del baño y fue al salón. Ahí se puso su chaqueta vaquera negra y cogió su bolso.

\- Adiós Scott – Addison se despidió y Scott la sonrió desde el sofá con cerveza en mano antes de que ella cerrara la puerta con llave.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y caminó con prisas calle abajo, donde la noche pasada había dejado su coche. Cuando llegó, entró en él, dejó el bolso en el asiento del copiloto, arrancó y salió de allí con prisas. Después se acordó de que no se había puesto el cinturón y con una mano intentó conducir y con la otra se abrochó –casi choca con un coche que intentaba salir de un parking, pero este coche consiguió frenar a tiempo–. 

Addison trabaja en un bar que se llamaba The Station. Se llamaba así porque era un local ambientado como si fuera una estación de tren. El local tenía colores marrones, granates y grises oscuros. La pared opuesta a la barra era una fila de pequeños vagones, cada uno era una mesa de madera con asientos acolchados de color granate. Tenía un buen ambiente, podían entrar familias, parejas, raritos que les gusta los trenes, ancianos… Además, los viernes por la noche siempre había música en vivo. Y el bar tenía una pequeña terraza donde a veces también ponían música en directo, o incluso hacían monólogos, y la gente se animaba a bailar.

Cuando llegó al bar, aparcó en el pequeño parking reservado a los trabajadores. Antes de cruzar el pasillo, pasó por la sala de los trabajadores, para dejar la chaqueta y el bolso, y ponerse el delantal.

\- Por los pelos, Baker – gruñó su jefe desde su despacho. Jeffrey, su jefe, la había visto pasar ya que la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta.  
\- No volverá a pasar – ella consiguió decir antes de cruzar el pasillo y, por tanto, perder de vista a su jefe.

Cuando Annie la vio, hizo exactamente lo mismo que ayer, dejó de servir a uno de los clientes en la barra. Addison escaneó rápidamente el bar, pero no encontró a Natalia. Ya en la barra le pidió disculpas al hombre que estaba esperando su bebida. Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

En el descanso, Addison salió afuera, donde esta Todd –se arrepentía de no haber traído su chaqueta–. Se puso a su lado y se apoyó contra la pared.

\- ¿Ha vuelto? – Addison le preguntó.  
\- Ayer, cuando salió del bar, entró en un Jaguar XF negro con las ventanas tintadas. No vi la matrícula – respondió él. – Hoy no la he visto pero ahí, hay un Jaguar XF negro con las ventanas tintadas.

Addison respiró calmadamente antes de girarse hacia donde había señalado Todd con la barbilla. Y sí, ahí había un Jaguar.

\- Gracias – Addison le agradeció.  
\- Tal vez tu compañero de piso debería venir contigo, por si acaso – dijo Todd. – Aunque con lo pequeño que es, dudo que sepa dar buenos golpes.  
Addison se rió.

Unos clientes salieron de The Station y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para que no les escucharan, Todd habló:

\- ¿Quieres que llamemos a la policía? – preguntó Todd.  
\- No – ella negó. – Vuelvo a trabajar.  
\- Si necesitas que te lleve a casa, no será un problema – le aseguró Todd.  
\- Gracias – ella le susurró.

Addison entró y empezó a limpiar las mesas que algunos clientes habían dejado.

De todos los compañeros del trabajo, Addison hablaba más con Troy –quien, por cierto, había vuelto a ocupar la barra porque aseguró le dolían los pies–, a veces conseguía fumarse un cigarrillo con Annie –cuando esta no salía escopetada, claro– y otras veces se reía con Todd de los borrachos solitarios que frecuentaban el bar –y que la mayoría tenía que ser echados por Todd–. No tenía una solida relación de amistad con Todd pero Addison apreció que se preocupara tanto por su seguridad como para acompañarla hasta casa.  
Natalia no apareció en toda la noche. 

 

 

Cuando Addison volvió esa noche a casa, sobre las dos y media de la mañana, Scott estaba en el sofá viendo la tele.

\- Pensé que estarías dormido – Addison le dijo, dejando su bolso encima de la mesa del comedor.  
\- Están echando una maratón de Transformers. Van por Transformers: El Lado Oscuro de la Luna – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Quieres verla?

Addison asintió.

Se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó a un lado. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Scott. Subió los pies al sofá y se apoyó sobre el posabrazos. Después encogió las piernas en el sofá.  
Scott, al ver su posición, se apoyó sobre ella, dejando su cabeza en la cadera de ella. Al parecer, la postura no le gustó por lo que cogió un cojín, lo puso en la cadera de Addison y se volvió a tumbar.

\- Así que me esperabas para esto – Addison se rió.  
\- Me has pillado – Scott se rió con ella.

Scott rodeó con su brazo izquierdo las piernas de ella y le acarició la rodilla, sin darse cuenta. Addison sintió su corazón latir más rápido y se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa. Había días, cuando Scott hacía ese tipo de gestos, que Addison volvía al pasado y se sentía como una adolescente enamorada.  
Nunca llegó a hablarle sobre sus sentimientos. Siempre fue muy cobarde para admitirle sus sentimientos a Scott. Aunque el resto de la pandilla lo veía tan claro como el agua, Scott nunca se fijaba en eso. Y después empezó a salir con Maggie, se casó con ella e incluso tuvo una hija con ella, Cassie. Cuando acabaron el instituto, Addison se distanció bastante del grupo, no podía soportar verles juntos. 

Cuando se enteró de que Scott entró en la cárcel y que se iba a divorciar de Maggie, Addison se sintió mal por él. Para cuando Scott salió de la cárcel, habían perdido el contacto y tampoco quería declararle su amor en ese momento. Lo veía estúpido ya que pensaba que había perdido su oportunidad de hacerlo y que no iba a tener más oportunidades.  
Y después de un montón de tiempo, Scott apareció en su piso, pidiéndole ayuda y ella no pudo decirle que no. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que Addison se alejó de la pandilla? ¿Diez años? Cuando le vio, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. 

Scott parecía más maduro –después se dio cuenta de que no. Seguía haciendo bromas y comentarios estúpidos–, tenía unas cuantas arrugas en la frente, tenía el pelo más corto y mejor cuidado. Se había dejado un poco de barba y eso le quedaba muy bien.

Le veía bien, el divorcio ya olvidado o, al menos, no le afectaba tanto. Le contó que estaba buscando trabajo para así tener la custodia compartida de Cassie, su hija. Y al final consiguió un trabajo.  
Podría pedirle ahora salir, pensó innumerables veces Addison. Pero había pasado muchos años, ambos habían cambiado y tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo –más tarde supo que seguía coladita por él– o incluso él no se sintiera cómodo a su alrededor.

Pero si eso era así, ¿por qué iba actuar tan cariñoso a su alrededor? ¿Es porque de verdad se siente a gusto con ella? ¿O porque era así con todos?

Addison sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos –que nublaban su cabeza con esperanza– de la cabeza y se centró en la película. La película acababa de empezar porque aparecían dos astronautas en la Luna. Addison lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que había visto la película y además, le encantaba Transformers.

Y pensar en Scott le llevaba a pensar sobre la bolsa que encontró debajo de la cama. A dónde se la habría llevado y qué ha hecho con ella.

Se paró la película y empezaron a salir anuncios por lo que Addison aprovechó para preguntarle:

\- ¿Hoy has tenido que trabajar?  
\- Sí – suspiró Scott. – Tan aburrido como siempre.

Addison se mordió el labio inferior, ¿le estaba mintiendo o le decía la verdad? Addison no se creía que Scott se llevara ese traje extraño al trabajo, a menos que también le hubiera mentido con su trabajo.

\- ¿Addison? – Scott levantó la cabeza del cojín para mirarla.  
\- ¿Sí? – ella le devolvió la mirada, no se había dado cuenta de que le había dicho algo. – ¿Qué me habías dicho?  
\- ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? – Scott la sonrió. – Oye si estás muy cansada deberías irte a la cama…  
\- ¿Y perderme el maratón de Transformers? – bromeó ella. – Nunca.

Scott se rió.

\- Y mi trabajo, bien – Addison se encogió de hombros. – Hoy casi hubo una pelea. Pero Todd les separó antes de que se pegasen.  
\- ¿El que mide dos metros, es dos veces yo y calvo? – preguntó Scott.  
\- El mismo – Addison se rió por la descripción.  
\- No tiene cara de Todd – Scott volvió a apoyarse sobre el cojín.  
\- Lo sé – se rió ella. – Pero nunca se lo digas a la cara, no le gusta que se lo recuerden.

En ese momento los anuncios se acabaron y la película volvió por lo que ninguno de los dos continuó la conversación.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente –¿o debería decir tarde?–, Addison se despertó en su cama. Se había despertado debido a que se estaba quemando media cara. Abrió los ojos y se dio de lleno con la luz del Sol. Los cerró de nuevo con un quejido por la luz y rodó para que la luz le diera sobre la espalda. Se había olvidado bajar las persianas la noche anterior –¿o debería decir la madrugada anterior? El maratón acabó sobre las cinco y media de la mañana– y ahora Addison se arrepentía de ello.

Miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche y vio que eran las tres y media. Si hubiera cerrado las persianas ahora estaría durmiendo felizmente, pensó ella mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sacó las dos piernas de debajo de las sábanas y apoyó los pies en el suelo. Con un suspiro, irguió su espalda para no quedar en una postura desgarbada –el médico le repetía una y otra vez que estar todo el día así era mala para la espalda–. Addison levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se estiró. Acabó cayendo hacia atrás, volviendo a acabar tumbada en la cama (desde las rodillas hasta la cabeza). 

Rodó y cayó por el pie de la cama al suelo. 

Sus manos frenaron el golpe que iba directo a su cara, lo cual tenía que agradecer. Además, la colcha de la cama se había caído al suelo, por lo que eso también amortiguó, un poco, la caída.  
Estar en el suelo de su habitación le llevó a pensar de nuevo en la bolsa de Scott. Quería ver si la bolsa estaría ahí, mal escondida debajo de la cama, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba ahí, que Scott se la había llevado lejos de allí, tal vez para siempre. Pero aún así, tenía ganas de comprobarlo. Aunque un 99% de sí misma sabía que no iba a estar ahí.  
Addison podría fácilmente haberse levantado para mirar por uno de los lados de la cama, o también podría haberse arrastrado si no tenía ganas de levantarse (que ese era el caso). Pero lo que hizo fue enganchar las manos en la colcha y tirar de ella. Así, la colcha se soltaría de la cama y podría ver lo que había debajo de la cama sin moverse. 

Addison tiró y la colcha le cayó en la cara. La apartó a un lado y miró lo que había debajo de la cama.

El 1% de ella, la parte irracional de Addison, había tenido razón esta vez (y seguramente iba a ser la última vez que le ocurriera esto en la vida).  
La bolsa negra de deporte estaba en el centro. Addison estiró la mano derecha para cogerla y tiró de ella para sacarla de debajo de la cama. Consiguió levantarse de la colcha y una vez de pie, dejó la mochila en la cama.

Su corazón le palpitaba más rápido, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. ¡El traje estaba aquí! 

Pero tenía que asegurarse de que Scott no se enterara de que ella sabía dónde estaba la bolsa y, aún menos, que la viera con la bolsa o con el traje.

Salió de su habitación para hacerse un recorrido por el piso (debía asegurarse de que Scott no estuviera en el piso y se hubiera ido a trabajar) e hizo una pausa de dos minutos para hacerse un Cola Cao, calentarlo y bebérselo. En el camino de vuelta, Addison estaba engullendo un donut glaseado de fresa (lo había encontrado al lado del Cola Cao y le fue imposible dejarlo ahí solito).

Para cuando sacó el traje de la bolsa y lo dejó encima de la cama, ya había terminado de comerse el donut. Aún sentía curiosidad por el traje y tenía ganas de ponérselo. Averiguar qué hacía un botón a la altura de los nudillos en cada mano y cuál era el uso del traje.

Antes de sacar el traje, se secó las manos en los pantalones del pijama (porque el glaseado era pegajoso y se le había quedado en los dedos). Una vez que tuvo el traje en la cama vio que tenía un cinturón extraño. Addison alargó la mano para tocarlo y vio que era de un material duro, más duro que la tela del traje.

Cogió el traje y se encerró en el baño con él. Dejó el traje encima del lavabo. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y echó el pestillo –no quería que Scott viniese antes de lo previsto y la pillase–. Se agarró de la costura de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y tiró de ella hacia arriba para quitársela. La dejó doblada encima del retrete –había tenido que bajar antes la tapa–. Después llevó las manos a la cinturilla de los pantalones y se los bajó. Los pantalones acabaron encima de la camiseta, doblados de la misma forma.

Un escalofrió la sacudió y no supo decir si era por el repentino frío del baño (ya que se encontraba solamente en ropa interior y con los calcetines puestos) o por la anticipación. Le dio la vuelta al traje y bajó la cremallera hasta el final. Cogió el traje por los hombros y metió cuidadosamente la pierna derecha y después la izquierda. Se subió el traje, pasó los brazos por las mangas y con dificultad –ya que la cremallera estaba detrás– se abrochó el traje.

El traje no era de su talla, tuvo que darle vueltas a las mangas de las manos y de los pies para que al menos no lo arrastrara. Pero, aún así, le quedaba muy grande. Lo siguiente fue ponerse el calzado, que tampoco era de su talla. Después se puso los guantes –no hace falta decir que tampoco eran de su talla–, cogió el casco y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Lo último que se puso fue el cinturón.  
Se miró en el espejo, ya con el traje completamente puesto. Lo que vio delante de ella le hizo reírse. No podía creerse que debajo de ese traje hortera, grande (para ella) y extraño estuviese ella. En ese momento, viéndose a sí misma en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que la manga izquierda tenía una especie de pantalla, pero decidió no tocarla, al menos, no de momento.

Levantó la mano derecha y observó el botón que estaba a la altura de los nudillos.

\- ¿Para qué servirá esto? – habló sola Addison.

Pulsó el botón y se arrepintió de ello.

El estómago se le subió a la garganta, como en las bajadas de las montañas rusas. Notó que caía al suelo así que zarandeó los brazos, intentando sujetarse al lavabo, para evitar la caída. Pero por más que intentase sujetarse, no encontraba nada. Después sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Se encontraba mareada. Todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza. Todo eso fue a la vez, como si su interior estuviera dentro de una batidora.

Cayó al suelo del culo, aunque la caída no le dolió tanto. 

Aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyó las manos en el suelo. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas, y no quería darse en la cabeza con la mampara de la ducha o con el lavabo. Movió las manos por el suelo, intentando encontrar el lavabo, para poder sujetarse a él y levantarse. Pero no había nada a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos, confundida. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder ver bien.

Aunque lamentó abrir los ojos.

El lavabo, que era de color blanco y tenía tres filas de cajones para guardar casi todo del baño, era enorme y estaba bastante lejos de ella. Addison tuvo que levantar mucho la cabeza para poder ver lo más alto del lavabo. Aunque ni siquiera podía ver el grifo desde este ángulo. Giró la cabeza para ver la ducha y, desde donde estaba, parecía un rascacielos, a punto de tocar el techo del baño. Con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, se puso de rodillas, y después se levantó hasta quedarse de pie. En los primeros segundos que estaba de pie, se mareó un poco pero después no. Aún así tenía ganas de vomitar. Se miró las manos pero no vio nada malo en ellas, también comprobó el resto del cuerpo. Todo estaba bien excepto el baño que era gigante. O ella había encogido.

El traje la había hecho encoger.

Se miró la mano derecha de nuevo y pulsó el botón, pero no ocurría nada. Se asustó y pulsó más veces el botón, pero era inútil, no volvía a la normalidad. Después pasó a verse la otra mano y ahí encontró otro botón. Con menos seguridad, lo pulsó.

La sensación de mareos volvió a aparecer y Addison cerró de nuevo los ojos. Zarandeó los brazos en el aire y después, sus manos se apoyaron en el lavabo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio su reflejo en el espejo. Addison suspiró de alivio. Pero, a la vez, quiso volver a intentarlo. Volver a encoger e investigar más con el traje.

Si Scott la pillaba con este traje… ¿Se enfadaría mucho con ella por haberlo utilizado? ¿La gritaría? No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarse por qué iba a necesitar este traje, qué cosas haría con él. Parece muy útil pero, ¿y si lo había robado? ¿Y si trabajaba para alguien malo? ¿Industrias Pym era de confiar? ¿Estaba el traje en buenas manos?

Dio un paso atrás, inspiró y después expiró. Levantó la mano derecha y volvió a pulsar el botón.

Esta vez los mareos no fueron tan malos, se estaba acostumbrando a ellos. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se puso de pie. Se giró hasta mirar a la puerta, que estaba a su derecha. Se acercó a ella y miró fijamente el pomo de la puerta. Con esta forma no iba a poder abrir la puerta. Pero aún así, saltó para llegar al pomo de la puerta. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que había saltado más de lo que se esperaba (no lo suficiente para llegar al pomo pero sí más de lo que creía). Cuando estuvo en el punto más alto, levantó los brazos, pero no pudo llegar al pomo –ni siquiera al cerrojo, que se encontraba debajo de él–. Volvió a intentarlo dos veces más, solamente por la sensación de estar tanto tiempo en el aire.

Después vio el hueco entre la puerta y el suelo, suficientemente grande como para que ella cupiera. Addison se tumbó en el suelo y se arrastró hasta llegar a la puerta, ahí intento aplastarse lo máximo posible al suelo para poder pasar. Lo consiguió. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Addison miró maravillada la habitación.

Si el baño parecía gigante, la habitación aún más. Siempre pensó que su habitación (bueno, la casa en general) era muy pequeña, pero desde esta perspectiva, era gigante.

Se acercó al mar de sábanas que había en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, y se subió a ellas. Como no pesaba tanto de esta forma, las sábanas no se hundían por su peso, era como caminar por pequeñas nubes formadas por sábanas. Se acercó a una de las esquinas de la cama, donde la sábana aún no se había caído al suelo. Se agarró a ella y empezó a trepar para subir encima de la cama (la tarea era más difícil de lo que parecía).

En momentos como este, Addison deseaba haber sido más buena en Educación Física (el ejercicio no era lo suyo). Los brazos le dolían de hacer fuerza y acabó rodando sábana abajo, hasta caer en el mar de sábanas. Pero, al segundo intento, Addison consiguió llegar arriba. Empezó a saltar en la cama, como si fuera una cama elástica gigante (además, como saltaba más alto, la sensación era más fuerte).

Cuando se aburrió de saltar, se acercó a la mesilla de noche y saltó la corta distancia que había entre la cama y la mesa. Aterrizó de cuclillas en la madera y después dio una voltereta. Tuvo que admitir que el golpe le dolió. Había un cenicero limpio y se sentó en él. El cenicero era como una pequeña bañera redonda, hecha a su nueva medida. Su espalda se apoyaba en el borde del cenicero y sus pies tocaban el otro extremo. Después salió del cenicero y se acercó al despertador que había al lado de él. Medía tanto como ella y el tictac que hacía se volvía un poco insoportable, incluso le retumbaba en el pecho.

Se acercó al filo de la mesilla y sin pensárselo dos veces se dejó caer al suelo. El impacto se lo llevó el hombro izquierdo y después rodó por el suelo de la habitación hasta que dejó de dar vueltas. Se quedó tumbada en el suelo bocarriba con las manos extendidas. Movió los brazos y las piernas como si intentase hacer un ángel en la nieve –aunque no era nieve, sino la moqueta del suelo–.  
Addison escuchó un ruido, pero no pudo identificarlo. Fue corto y sonó muy bajo, pero eso bastó para que se levantara rápidamente, pensando que fue Scott entrando en la casa. Addison miró la puerta de la habitación, que estaba cerrada. Esperaba oír los pasos de Scott y que entrara en la habitación. Pero nadie entró.

Pensó en volver a tumbarse pero volvió a oír el ruido. Provenía del montón de sábanas del suelo. Addison corrió para ver qué era. Saltó encima hasta acabar en el centro y encontró el origen del sonido.  
Había una hormiga –que hacía un sonido extraño cada vez que movía las mandíbulas y juntaba sus antenas– de color negra. Eso no era extraño –la verdad, Addison sabía que cualquier bicho podía entrar en su casa– y tampoco la tenía miedo. Era como el tamaño de un perro –si Addison hubiera estado en su verdadero tamaño–. 

Lo extraño era la cámara que llevaba encima.

\- ¿Qué hace una cámara ahí? – se preguntó a sí misma Addison.

Addison se acercó unos pasos para mirar más atenta a la cámara. Se quedó de rodillas mientras se inclinaba para mirar con más atención a la cámara. Golpeó la lente con los nudillos de su mano derecha. La hormiga dio varios pasos atrás. Addison volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó a la hormiga, dispuesta a acariciarla en la cabeza. La hormiga se dejó acariciar, incluso se acercó un poco más.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo podía haber pasado así, pero tenía miedo de que Scott apareciese y encontrase la bolsa abierta de par en par. Y peor aún, sin el traje dentro.

Se movió por las sábanas dispuesta a caminar de vuelta al baño. Pero algo chocó con su cadera, se giró y vio que era la hormiga, que la había seguido.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo?

La hormiga no le respondió, sino que movió sus antenas. Addison se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia la puerta. La hormiga le seguía. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Addison se giró para mirar a la hormiga.

\- ¿Crees que puedes entrar por ahí? – le señaló el hueco entre la puerta y el suelo.

La hormiga inclinó la cabeza, observando a Addison.

Addison se tumbó en el suelo y empezó a arrastrarse para pasar al baño. Ya en el baño, vio que la hormiga también intentaba pasar por el hueco, y lo consiguió.

\- Muy bien – Addison felicitó a la hormiga. La acarició en la cabeza.

Iba a pulsar el botón para volver a su tamaño normal, cambiarse de ropa y salir de ahí. Pero se acordó de la hormiga con una cámara. ¿Quién había puesto la cámara en una hormiga?  
Se paró a mirar el cinturón que llevaba el traje. ¿Por qué llevaba un cinturón? Y, al igual que las otras veces, la curiosidad venció y Addison empezó a toquetearlo. Pulsó un botón y el centro del cinturón se abrió, mostrando que el cinturón tenía un hueco para poner algo –Addison no sabía el qué– pero, estaba vacío. Cerró el cilindro que había abierto. Pero cometió el fallo de mover la ruedecita –que se encontraba por fuera del cilindro– hacia la izquierda y, después, pulsar el botón.

Los mareos volvieron a aparecer, como si estuviera empequeñeciendo de nuevo, ¿pero podía ser eso posible? ¿Encoger más de lo que ya estaba?

A pesar de los mareos, Addison abrió los ojos. Pero no vio la habitación a su alrededor, que era lo que se suponía que debía estar viendo. En cambio, todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando de colores a una velocidad muy rápida, tan rápida que sus ojos no podía procesar todo lo que veía.  
Veía grandes esferas y muy a lo lejos estaba su habitación. Pero su habitación parecía tan lejos e inalcanzable. Todo estaba en silencio, no había ningún ruido. No se encontraba muy bien, volvía a sentir como su interior estaba en una batidora, solo que esta vez era cien veces peor. Addison llegó a traspasar varias esferas y por un impulso de terror, Addison pulsó frenéticamente el botón de la mano izquierda, pero no funcionaba. Addison no podía volverse a hacer grande. Después buscó en el cinturón, tocando la ruedecita que había tocado sin querer antes. Si podía encogerse, tendría que haber una forma de hacerse más grande, ¿no? Pero por más que moviera la ruedecita o pulsara los botones de los nudillos, no se hacía más grande. Al contrario, se iba haciendo más pequeña.

Se volvió una bola, con las rodillas al pecho y los brazos rodeando estas. Quiso enterrar la cabeza y no ver nada a su alrededor pero le era imposible. Necesitaba saber a dónde iba ahora. Tal vez así podría saber cómo salir de ahí.

La habitación desapareció por completo y ahora eran las esferas (que eran de un color marrón poco oscuro) lo que estaba al fondo. Todo a su alrededor cambió. Ahora parecía que estaba bajo tierra, con unos seres que parecían bichos gigantes (¿podían ser ácaros?) y esferas que le habían crecido púas muy anchas. Si los bichos que estaba viendo eran ácaros, entonces se había vuelto más pequeña de lo que ya era; se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Al igual que con las otras esferas, acabó atravesando una de las esferas con púas –que cada vez se hacían más pequeñas– y ahora todo a su alrededor era de color blanco y azul. Había como arena de color blanco y pequeñas esferas azules rodeando la arena blanca. Aunque esas esferas se hicieron más grande a medida que Addison se acercaba.  
Atravesó la arena blanca y lo que había a su alrededor ahora parecía ser como el espacio. Y había átomos a su alrededor. Cruzó uno de los átomos y pareció haberse metido en un lugar lleno de montañas. Después, pareció salir del átomo y se encontraba un lugar oscuro, con varias figuras –rombos parecían ser– sin parar de moverse. Después, acabó en un lugar oscuro donde no había nada.

A partir de ahí, todo a su alrededor dejó de cambiar. Bueno, no cambió tanto como lo anterior.

Addison no se creía lo que acababa de ver. Estaba alucinando, debía ser eso. Todo debía ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Esto debía ser una pesadilla. Después de los cambios, Addison se encontraba en la más absoluta nada. Sus brazos no seguían sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Ella quería moverlos, pero no se movían mucho. Lo mismo pasaba con sus piernas. Ella quería moverse, encontrar una salida de ese lugar. Pulsó el botón izquierdo, pero no pasó nada. Después, pulsó el botón derecho, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde se había perdido y tampoco cómo volver. Parecía que no iba a volver a salir de ahí nunca. Se iba a quedar ahí atrapada para siempre. Esos pensamientos hicieron que su corazón le doliera. No había tenido una gran vida, así que perderla no le suponía una gran lástima. 

Pero sí que se arrepentía de no haberle dicho nada a Scott sobre sus sentimientos. No haberle pedido una cita. Lamentaba ser tan cobarde por no haberle mirado a la cara y haberle dicho “te quiero” cuando ambos eran adolescentes. Por haber esperado tanto que cuando se iba a declarar, Scott ya estaba saliendo con Maggie. Incluso podía haber aprovechado la oportunidad cuando Scott apareció en su casa, fue como una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo. Pero Addison fue muy estúpida y no aprovechó la oportunidad. La vida no era justa así que si este era su castigo por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente y haberse atrevido a peguntarle, que así sea.

Addison cerró los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas por las lágrimas, el dolor acumulado de todo este tiempo salió a la luz de golpe y Addison se encogió más.

Addison no volvería a ver a Scott pero le encantaría verle por última vez. Aunque, ¿de qué serviría volver a verle si seguiría siendo incapaz de declararse? Así que apretó los ojos con fuerza y rezó a todos los dioses existentes, a quién estuviera ahí arriba escuchándola que si volvía a ver a Scott una –y última– vez, se declararía.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas húmedas y rezando a alguien que posiblemente no exista. Pero logró escuchar algo. Addison abrió los ojos para buscar la fuente del sonido. Le costó abrir los ojos, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo con ellos cerrados. Addison pensó que había sido una imaginación, como los oasis en el desierto. El sonido se volvió a repetir, entonces Addison estuvo segura de que no se lo había imaginado. Al haber eco, no podía entender lo que decía.

El sonido se repitió con más insistencia hasta que pareció escuchar a alguien decir su nombre, ¿pero cómo iba a escuchar a alguien aquí? No había nada ni nadie. Addison miró a su alrededor, no encontró nada. Pero miró al frente y a lo lejos vio una figura. Entrecerró los ojos para ver si podía ver mejor a la figura. Llevaba una especie de casco gris, al igual que lo llevaba ella. El traje era una mezcla entre negro, dorado y toques naranjas. Y llevaba alas.

La figura se acercaba a una gran velocidad. A medida que se acerba, fue distinguiendo mejor los rasgos del traje. Era un traje sin mangas pero la persona que lo estaba utilizando llevaba también unos guantes negros. La parte de las piernas era de color negro mientras que el tronco mezclaba el dorado en el pecho y abdomen, naranja en el cuello y hombros y un poco de negro en los costados.

Era un traje para mujer, Addison lo supo porque ese traje tenía más curvas que el que ella utilizaba. Y, bueno, también porque el traje tenía tetas.  
Volvió a escuchar su nombre y esta vez reconoció la voz. 

Era Scott.

¿Scott? ¿Scott había venido a rescatarla? ¿En un traje para mujer? Si los dioses habían escuchado sus plegarias, habían actuado muy rápido.

Addison intentó hablar, decir su nombre, para que él supiera que estaba ahí, que seguía viva. Pero no encontraba la voz, tras varios intentos, lo consiguió; pudo decir su nombre. Scott levantó una mano y tiró un pequeño objeto en su dirección. Era plateado y en el centro brillaba un color azul. Addison no entendía por qué había hecho eso.

\- ¡En el cinturón! – Scott gritó.

Entonces lo entendió. Addison tocó el cilindro en el centro del cinturón para poder abrirlo. Ahora sabía qué había que poner en el interior. El pequeño objeto estaba en frente suya y ella alargó los brazos para cogerlo. Lo tuvo que intentar varias veces porque el objeto se resbalaba entre sus dedos. Al tercer intento, lo agarró con fuerza y lo metió a presión en el cilindro, después lo cerró. Y la ruedecita, que aún se acordaba que la había girado hacia la izquierda, la giró a la derecha.

Scott estaba en frente suya, alargó los brazos y consiguió tocarle. Él también lo hizo con su mano derecha.

\- Tienes que pulsar el botón izquierdo – gritó Scott. Entonces, Scott se alejaba de ella y Addison no lo entendía, pero vio que se estaba haciendo más pequeño, a un ritmo mayor que el de ella.

Addison siguió la orden y pulsó con fuera el botón izquierdo. Rodeó a Scott con los dos brazos en un abrazo férreo. La sensación de que se hacía más grande volvió a aparecer y Addison empezó a llorar de felicidad. Scott también se hacía más grande. Scott, al igual que Addison, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Addison y no la soltó. 

Regresaba a casa pero, no solo eso, Scott había ido a rescatarla como su príncipe azul.


	3. Capítulo 2

Scott cogió su coche esa mañana silbando una canción que había escuchado el día anterior en la radio. Abrió la puerta del piloto, entró y cerró detrás de sí. Metió las llaves en el contacto y arrancó el coche. Pasó una mano por el asiento del copiloto para girarse y poder mirar atrás para así salir del aparcamiento sin chocar con el coche de atrás. Salió del aparcamiento y se dirigió a su trabajo. Por suerte, hoy no necesitaba el traje como ayer.

Había pasado ya un año desde que ocurrió esa “guerra civil” entre los superhéroes. A la prensa y a la población en general les encantaba denominar “guerra civil” a lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto alemán, aunque Scott no lo veía así. Después pasó un tiempo en una cárcel en medio del océano (ni siquiera pasaron tres días ahí dentro), apareció el Capitán para rescatarlos y fueron a Wakanda, donde tenían asilo (asegurado por el mismísimo T’Challa) sin que la ley les persiguiera –solo ahí dentro. En el resto del mundo eran vistos como fugitivos de la ley–.

Había que admitir que Wakanda estaba bien, buen clima, gente carismática y se vivía bastante bien. Era un lugar muy pacífico y rodeado de vegetación. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaban aislados del mundo entero, sin poder ver a su familia, que eran perseguidos (bueno, eso no fue una gran novedad para Scott) y que no podían salir de allí. Bueno, esa última parte no era del todo cierta, sí, podían salir de Wakanda cuando quisieran (por ejemplo, Clint, Ojo de Halcón, se marchó después de estar un mes en Wakanda. Quiso regresar con su familia para llevársela a un sitio seguro y se lo permitieron. Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber de él o de su familia) pero, ¿a dónde podían ir? En todos lados los buscaban. Y estaba claro que vigilaran a sus familias, su correo, tenían pinchadas las líneas...

Scott aguantó cuatro meses allí. Sentía que él no pertenecía a ese lugar. No tenía tan buena relación con el Capitán o con Sam, se conocían pero no eran amigos. A cada día que pasaba, Scott echaba de menos a su hija, Cassie, sus amigos, Luis, Kurt y Dave, e, incluso, echaba de menos a la familia Pym -pensó que jamás diría eso-. Antes de que Sam contactara con él, Scott tenía un trabajo estable en Industrias Pym (más el plus de ser Ant-Man) y gracias al sueldo que tenía, podía ver a Cassie dos fines de semana al mes. No era la mejor vida pero era su vida, la había reconstruido y, así, estaba bien.

Pero luego llamó Sam y la idea de ayudar al Capitán América era tan irresistible que no pudo decir que no. Aunque tampoco se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó, ayudar al Capitán América fue una buena decisión. ¿Las consecuencias? No tan buenas.

Después de esos cuatro meses decidió volver a San Rafael, California, donde se había instalado el nuevo edificio de Industrias Pym (ya que el otro había acabado… Ni siquiera Scott sabía dónde había acabado el otro edificio). Tendría, de nuevo, el trabajo y Hank podría encubrirle. A ojos del resto de compañeros su nombre oficial era Josh Robbins –decidió ese apellido porque fue el primer lugar donde había trabajado después de salir de San Quentin–. Además que estaba cerca de San Francisco –casi 40 minutos en coche–, y podía pasarse a ver a Cassie sin problemas. El problema era que no sabía dónde iba a vivir. No podía comprar su piso a su nombre, y si cambiaba su nombre lo más seguro era que tarde o temprano le acabarían pillando. Podía irse a vivir con Luis, pero quién sabe, seguramente ya lo tenían fichado (al igual que a Dave y a Kurt).

Pero después se le ocurrió irse a vivir con alguien a quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía pero, ¿a quién? En el instituto hablaba con muchos, sí, pero no tuvo muchas relaciones cercanas (excepto Luis y su pandilla, claro). Luego se acordó de Addison Baker, a quien sí consideraba una amiga (o, al menos, vieja amiga, ya que perdieron el contacto con el tiempo). Además, ella también se juntaba con la pandilla de Luis. Buscó dónde vivía ahora Addison y encontró que no se había alejado mucho de San Francisco, estaba en un pequeño pueblo, Mill Valley, entre medias de San Francisco y San Rafael.

Cuando se presentó delante de su puerta, quedó impresionado. Addison había cambiado, muy poco, pero había cambiado. El pelo rubio lo tenía más largo y tenía puestos algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas. Tenía la cara más madura, estos… ¿10 años? la habían sentado bien. Los ojos azules brillaban de sorpresa al verle. Ella también parecía asombrada, seguro que no esperaba encontrarse a Scott delante de ella después de diez años de verle.

Scott no pudo estar más contento cuando ella aceptó tenerle en su casa. Hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho durante todo este tiempo. Addison no había hecho mucho, no había ido a la Universidad y había ido directamente a trabajar, normalmente en bares y cafeterías. Aunque tuvo una época que trabajó de dependienta en tiendas de ropa. Sus padres decidieron dejarla de hablar ya que ella no quiso continuar con sus estudios. Y él le contó sobre la cárcel y los trabajos que pudo encontrar cuando salió de ella (se rió de su experiencia en Baskin Robbins), también le contó cómo estaba Cassie y poco más pudo contarle.

A Scott no le gustó mentirla, pero no le contó sobre Ant-Man. Bueno, técnicamente no era mentir, era no contar la verdad directamente. Mas que mentir era ocultar la verdad. Hank y él hablaron y decidieron que lo mejor sería no revelar la identidad de Ant-Man. Ahora lo sabían las agencias de seguridad pero, de algún modo, el nombre no se filtró a la prensa. No le mintió sobre su trabajo, le dijo que era informático en Industrias Pym (aunque no dijo la relación de Industrias Pym y Ant-Man).

El viaje hasta Industrias Pym era tan solo de media hora por lo que no le hacía falta despertarse muy pronto. Aparcó el coche en uno de los parkings del subsuelo, más escondido. Le dio unos buenos días al guardia –como cualquier otro día–. Subió en ascensor directamente hasta el despacho de Hank. Hank y Hope llevaban trabajando desde hace dos años (bueno, Hank llevaba trabajando más tiempo) en el nuevo traje de la Avispa, que iba a ser para Hope. Hope estaba realmente emocionada por ello, iba a seguir los pasos de sus padres y convertirse en una superheroína.

La relación de Scott y Hope ha dado muchos giros desde que se conocieron en 2015. Al principio ella no le soportaba, después casi le cae bien para después pasar a ser un lío (y su padre, Hank, les pilló el primer día). La cosa se quedó allí, su relación, en esos momentos, aún estaba por calificar. Cuando Scott se armó de valor para preguntarle si quería estar en una relación, ella le dijo que no.

Decir que no le dolió sería mentir pero tampoco le dolió tanto. Quedaron como amigos (o personas que casi se caen bien, como diría ella) y la cosa se acabó ahí. Aunque, cuando Scott entró por primera vez en Industrias Pym después de lo de Berlín ella fue la primera en abrazarle.

No pudo rebelarles dónde había estado todo este tiempo debido a que aún había Vengadores ahí. Debía mantenerlo en secreto por su seguridad y la familia Pym lo entendió. Cuando Scott se fue, Bucky estaba en criogenización y Steve estaba con él y, Wanda y Sam también estaban. Como habían pasado seis meses, Scott no sabía cómo estaban las cosas, si habían cambiado mucho o no. Él creía que no.

Su trabajo en Industrias Pym era ser informático, pero es verdad que ayudaba con el traje de la Avispa y había otras veces que tenía que utilizar el traje de Ant-Man para hacer _pequeños_ trabajitos que consistían en acabar con el malo de turno (normalmente un enemigo de Hank o de la empresa Pym). Hank había vuelto más o menos a trabajar en la empresa (únicamente para el traje de la Avispa) y Hope asumió el mando de la empresa (según la revista Forbes, estaba entre las 50 mujeres más influyentes y poderosas del año pasado y este año parecía ir en el mismo camino. Su padre estaba orgullosísimo de ella) después de lo que ocurrió con Darren Cross. Tardaron bastante tiempo en crear las nuevas instalaciones y decidieron no alejarse mucho de San Francisco por todas aquellas personas que tenían su trabajo en la antigua instalación.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salió al pasillo y caminó hasta el final, donde estaba el despacho de Hank. Llamó dos veces antes de entrar –no esperó a que le dejaran entrar, entró directamente–. Vio a padre e hija discutir en el escritorio del primero. Scott estaba tan acostumbrado que los pasó de largo y se fue a la máquina de café para prepararse uno.

Había dos tipos de taza: grande y pequeña –Scott no sabía por qué–, así que tras pensárselo, se encogió de hombros y cogió una taza pequeña. La puso debajo de la máquina y pulsó el botón que ponía “capuchino” y esperó a que se hiciera el café. La máquina empezó a verter leche y después café y Scott veía como la taza se llenaba y la máquina no paraba de verter café. Scott intentó quitar la taza para que dejara de derramarse café fuera de la taza, pero se quemó con el chorro que la máquina soltaba y quitó con rapidez la mano, llevándose por delante la taza. Todo el café se expandió por la mesa y Scott cogió todas las servilletas para intentar tapar el desastre que había ocurrido en un minuto. Como la máquina de café no paraba de soltar café, Scott cogió una taza grande –Scott ahora entendía por qué había dos tipos de tazas– y la puso debajo del chorro y, justo en ese momento, la cafetera dejó de echar café. Scott no quiso fulminar con la mirada a la cafetera porque era una máquina, aunque fue una tentación. Pulsó de nuevo el botón de “capuchino”. Como tenía las manos empapadas del café que se había caído, fue a coger una servilleta pero se dio cuenta de que se habían acabado todas las servilletas. Así que discretamente se secó las manos en el mantelito que había cubriendo toda la mesa. En su defensa, hoy es el primer día que había dos tipos de taza.

Con café en mano, se acercó a ellos. Dejó el café sobre el escritorio y se sacó un sobre de azúcar del bolsillo, lo abrió y se echó el azúcar en el café. El despacho que tenía Hank era bastante pequeño, tenía un escritorio con su ordenador, detrás del escritorio había grandes ventanales que daban a un lago. En la pared izquierda estaba una mesa alargada con la cafetera –y el desastre de Scott– en la pared derecha había un cuadro bastante grande y debajo de él había una planta en una maceta –aunque tenía pinta de ser una planta falsa–. Tenía dos ascensores uno que conectaba con todas las plantas y otro –que también era el único– que llevaba a la planta donde estaba guardado todo lo relacionado con lo de Avispa.

\- Te digo que el traje ya está listo para probar, Hank – dijo Hope. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio y estaba inclinada hacia delante para intimidar a su padre. – Así que déjame probarlo.

\- No, Hope – se negó el padre. – Aún faltan más pruebas.

Y ahora tocaba el duelo de miradas. Scott miraba a Hank, después a Hope y luego volvió a mirar a Hank. Era como mirar la bola en un partido de tenis.

\- ¿Habéis terminado ya? – preguntó Scott.

Padre e hija le fulminaron con la mirada. Scott se lo tomó como un no.

\- Haremos más pruebas – declaró Hank. – Puedes esperar unos meses más.

\- No, porque tienes miedo de que ocurra algo y no va a ocurrir nada – negó Hope. – Todos los cálculos están bien, ha pasado todas las pruebas de seguridad. Le hemos hecho ya todas las pruebas. Ahora solo falta que alguien lo pruebe.

\- Y ese alguien no serás tú – le cortó Hank.

Hope levantó las manos al aire, exasperada. Se alejó unos pasos del escritorio. Se quedó al lado de la máquina de café y cuando vio el desastre que había montado Scott, se giró para fulminarle con la mirada. Scott se escondió detrás de su taza.

\- Podría probarlo yo – se ofreció Scott después de haberle dado un sorbo a su café. Hope le fulminó con la mirada, de nuevo. Si las miradas pudieran matar…

\- Es un traje hecho a mi medida Scott – Hope fue quien habló primera. - No te entrará.

\- No sería lo más raro que he hecho – se encogió de hombros Scott.

\- Venid – dijo Hank, ignorando la conversación.

Hank se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor privado que tenía su despacho. Se fijó en la cafetera y en el desastre y se giró para mirar a Scott, Hank también le fulminó con la mirada. Scott se hizo el loco mirando el cuadro. Tecleó una contraseña en el marco del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron. Hank entró y detrás de él, Hope y Scott. Hope estaba de brazos cruzados, aún seguía enfadada. Hank parecía olvidar por completo la anterior pelea y Scott lamentaba no haber traído su café consigo. El que no había derramado, claro.

\- Dejando el tema del traje aparte – habló Hank rellenando el tenso silencio del ascensor. – Scott, tienes un trabajo.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron en otro piso. Scott salió primero seguido de Hope y Hank. Hank caminó hasta donde estaba un ordenador y ellos dos lo siguieron. Aquí se guardaba el traje de Avispa y el de Ant-Man cuando tenía que ser reparado o mejorado –aquí fue donde intentó convertirse en grande–. La habitación era mucho más grande que el despacho de Hank. Ocupaba toda la planta y por lo menos podía medir la mitad del edificio de Industrias Pym –por eso pudo entrar cuando se volvió gigante–. Las paredes, al igual que el suelo, eran blancas. Había escaleras para subir a los niveles superiores a ambos lados de la sala. En la pared de fondo había un escritorio gigante, con múltiples pantallas de ordenador. Algunas de esas pantallas mostraban vídeos en directo de la instalación, como la entrada, parking y laboratorios principales (a Hank le encantaba tener sus propios medios para vigilar las cosas, es decir, hormigas con cámaras)

\- Parece que HYDRA está intentando replicar el suero de Ant-Man – dijo Hank. – Desde que Mitchell Carson salió de Industrias Pym con la fórmula de Darren no hemos vuelto a saber de HYDRA ni de él mismo. Como fue él quien presentó a HYDRA a Darren, creo que él tiene que ver algo con eso.

\- ¿Y qué propones? – le preguntó Scott.

\- HYDRA se está escondiendo al sur de San Francisco, concretamente en el condado de San Mateo. En una de las pantallas apareció una foto de una fábrica abandonada con las paredes grises.

\- En un edificio abandonado – afirmó Hope viendo las fotografías satélite del lugar.

\- Aparentemente – asintió su padre. – Te infiltrarás en la base mañana. Irás acompañado de las hormigas. Llevarás explosivos para volar el sitio y ocurrirá lo mismo con el antiguo edificio de Industrias Pym. Desaparecerá.

\- Normalmente solemos planear esto con más tiempo, Hank – dijo Scott.

Realmente no le importaba hacer la misión mañana, pero últimamente todo lo que hacía con el traje iba con más tiempo de antelación; iba más preparado.

\- Lo sé – le dio la razón Hank. – Pero están muy cerca de conseguir el suero. Y cuando se enteren de que el sujeto debe tener un traje que lo proteja del suero, será el fin para nosotros, por no decir del mundo. Así que cuando antes mejor.

Todos habían oído hablar de HYDRA. No solo cuando se descubrió que HYDRA estuvo desde siempre infiltrada en SHIELD hace tres años o así, sino también por la historia del Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y eso le llevó a pensar en Wakanda, donde actualmente estaba el capitán. ¿Estarán bien? Al menos en las noticias no salía de Wakanda y el capitán.

\- Déjame ir con él – dijo Hope, sacando de sus pensamientos a Scott. – Así pondremos a prueba el traje

\- No – se negó Hank. – No pienso llevarte a una misión sin haber probado el traje antes aquí. Hope bufó pero no volvió a presionar.

Ella entendía por qué su padre se negaba a dejarla probar el traje, por lo que le pasó a su madre hace muchos años. Pero, aún así, ella quería convertirse en una superhéroe como sus dos padres.

El resto del día se lo pasaron en esa sala, repasando el plan. Hope yendo y viniendo ya que tenía que hacer juntas y reuniones con la empresa y Hank explicándole a Scott todo lo que se sabía de. Cuando Scott salió del parking de Industrias Pym, no sabía a dónde ir. Hoy había salido más tarde de lo normal, eran las seis y media. ¿Volvía a la casa? Mañana iba a tener la misión, así que debería ir y descansar pero, le aburría quedarse allí encerrado toda la tarde y noche solo, porque Addison estaba trabajando. Pensó en ir a casa de Cassie, pero normalmente solía ir por la noche, y con el traje de Ant-Man. De esta forma, Paxton no se enteraba (que era poli y estaría obligado a detenerle si le viera). Podía ir a ver a Luis y los otros, pero el viaje de cuarenta minutos a San Francisco tampoco le apetecía.

Finalmente decidió visitar el bar donde trabajaba Addison, The Station. Había ido algún par de veces a verla cuando salía más tarde de lo normal, así que, decidió ir hoy también. Aparcó en frente del bar, cerró la puerta en cuanto salió. Pasó delante del gorila –que no le miró mal porque ya le había visto entrar varias veces– y entró al bar. Scott miró en la barra, pero no estaba. Después, se paseó por las mesas pero ninguna camarera que vio era Addison. ¿Por qué había faltado Addison a trabajar?, se preguntó a sí mismo Scott. Salió del bar, confundido. ¿Qué le había pasado a Addison?

En los seis meses que había estado viviendo con Addison ella nunca faltó a trabajar. Ni un solo día. La primera vez que conoció a Addison fue en la casa abandonada donde la pandilla de Luis se juntaba. La verdad es que nunca oyó hablar de esa casa (aunque sí que es verdad que hacía pellas). Addison parecía ser el tipo de chica bastante calmada y que prefería estar ajena a todo. Muy pasota. Pero si te acercabas a ella y la hablabas, podía ser una chica muy habladora y siempre muy divertida.

Por eso, fue inevitable el flechazo que sintió por ella.

Scott habló con Luis durante una fiesta para que él la preguntara si ella estaba por Scott. Le decepcionó saber que no lo estaba, eso fue lo que le dijo Luis. Se acordaba de ese día. Estaban en una fiesta, Scott veía cómo Luis le preguntaba eso a Addison y lo próximo que sabía era que ella estaba llorando y se alejó de ahí. Scott se acercó a Luis y este se encogió de hombros. _¿Lo has oído?_ Le dijo Luis y él asintió, porque había visto cómo ella se alejaba llorando.

Le dolió un poco. No era la primera vez que le decían que no –o que le decían que no a un amigo para que se lo dijeran a él– pero ésta, sin duda, era la primera vez que alguien lloraba porque él preguntara –bueno, Luis– si sentían algo por él. Había recibido muchos “no”, le habían gritado, le habían tirado vasos con bebida dentro a la cara pero nunca habían llorado.

Y después, cuando acabaron el instituto, Addison empezó a distanciarse del grupo. A Scott le dolió, ya que era una buena amiga y aunque ella no estuviera por él, quería seguir a su alrededor. Conoció a Maggie en primer año de carrera y conectaron muy bien, como dos piezas del mismo puzle.

Vio a Todd en la puerta y se acercó a él para peguntarle por su amiga.

\- ¿Has visto a Addison?

\- ¿Addison? – preguntó Todd. – No ha venido hoy a trabajar.

\- Qué raro – suspiró Scott pasándose la mano por la cara.

\- ¿Sabes si está mala o algo?

\- No – negó Scott.

– Cuando me fui de casa la vi bien. Bueno, estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿Vives con ella? – le preguntó Todd. Scott asintió.

\- Entonces creo que deberías saber esto – empezó Todd y Scott frunció el ceño, ¿qué debía saber?

– No sé si será casualidad o no pero hace dos días una mujer vino preguntando por ella.

Eso no pintaba bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Una mujer pelirroja vino y me preguntó por ella. Le dije que sí trabajaba aquí y entró – continuó Todd. – Ayer también vino pero no entró al bar, solamente se quedó sentada en su coche al final de la calle.

\- Espera – le paró Scott. – ¿Has dicho pelirroja?

Todd asintió, un poco irritado porque le hiciera preguntas estúpidas.

\- ¿Cómo era la mujer? – le preguntó pero continuó hablando sin esperar su respuesta. – ¿Tenía el pelo ondulado y por debajo de los hombros? ¿Parecía rusa?

\- Sí, sí y sí – asintió Todd.

Scott maldijo y se alejó de él para entrar en su coche.

\- Pues si la ves, dila que al jefe no le va a gustar que falte – le gritó Todd antes de que entrase en el coche.

Entró en el coche y arrancó, salió del aparcamiento, esta vez rumbo a casa. Le habían encontrado. Scott había sido muy estúpido al creer que viviendo con alguien con quien no hablaba desde hace mucho tiempo no le iban a encontrar. Esa espía que estaba en los Vengadores, Natasha Romanoff, le había encontrado y había seguido a Addison hasta su trabajo. ¿Y si también la había seguido hasta casa y aprovechó cuando él no estaba para atacar? ¿Y si la iba a utilizar para llegar hasta Scott y obligarle a decir dónde estaba el resto? O tal vez Addison se encontraba mal y no avisó en el trabajo de que iba a faltar. O a lo mejor estaba en el hospital. A Scott le gustaría pensar que ocurrió eso.

Llegó a casa, aparcó en doble fila y salió de su coche. Abrió la puerta y llamó a Addison. Encendió la luz pero antes de cerrar la puerta se fijó en la puerta. En el marco de la puerta, a la altura de la cerradura, había marcas de que alguien había forzado la puerta. Podía ser Natasha o un ladrón cualquiera. Scott la cerró con fuerza y se giró para escanear el salón. El salón estaba igual que esta mañana, por lo que supuso que un ladrón cualquiera no fue. Eso solo dejaba a Natasha.

Volvió a llamar a Addison. El silencio que reinaba en la casa le ponía los pelos de punta. Era como si hubiera pasado algo, algo malo. ¿Natasha había entrado y se había llevado a Addison? ¿Y si Addison había tenido que ir al hospital y no se encontró en ningún momento con Natasha? Scott ya se esperaba el peor de los escenarios. Pasó por la cocina y tampoco estaba ahí. Había una taza de café en la encimera. Scott sujetó la taza y vio que estaba fría. La fue a dejar, pero la taza se cayó al suelo. La taza se hizo añicos. Scott no se esperó a recogerla –tenía más cosas importantes que hacer, como encontrar a Addison– y salió de la cocina.

Entró en el pasillo y, de nuevo, el sentimiento de que algo malo había pasado volvió. Caminó hasta el final, donde estaba la habitación y el alma se le cayó a los pies. La bolsa donde escondía el traje estaba ahí, fuera de su escondite. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que estaba abierta. Scott se acercó lentamente, no quería acercarse, no quería saber lo que ya se suponía: que el traje no estaba ahí. Scott abrió la bolsa y, en efecto, el traje no estaba. Natasha había robado el traje y se había llevado a Addison. Había descubierto dónde se escondía y se llevó a Addison como cebo.

Scott volvió a maldecir por su error. No debería haber acudido a Addison y haberla puesto en peligro de esta forma. Debería haberse quedado en Wakanda donde no ponía en peligro a nadie, y menos a Addison. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, ¿y si Addison se había escondido? Se acercó con pasos grandes hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, no pudo. Llamó varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- ¿Addison? – Scott volvió a llamarla. – ¿Addison estás ahí?

Silencio. Scott volvió a llamar a la puerta, cada vez más nervioso. Se alejó un poco de la puerta y le dio una patada, seguida de otra y de otra. Después se tiró contra la puerta, su hombro llevándose todo el golpe –el cual, ahora mismo, no le importaba–. Volvió a darle otras dos patadas hasta que la puerta cedió y se abrió de par en par, chocando con la pared del impulso.

Lo que vio le revolvió el estómago. Encima del retrete había ropa doblada. Scott se acercó, cogió la ropa y la desdobló. Era la ropa de Addison. Natasha no había robado el traje y secuestrado a Addison. Addison se lo había puesto y había encogido.

\- ¿Addison? – volvió a llamarla, esta vez menos seguro. Miró por todo el suelo, buscando a Addison, pero no la veía. Cogió la otra prenda de ropa y la sacudió, pensando que tal vez ella estaría ahí, pero no estaba. Salió del baño y dejó la ropa tirada por el suelo, se acercó a la cama y buscó dentro de la bolsa. Allí no encontrar nada, la tiró al suelo. Con manos frenéticas palpó toda la cama, tiró al suelo la sábana bajera y volvió a llamar a Addison –y a quién le importaba si hubiera gritado su nombre en un intento de encontrarla–, después buscó por las dos mesillas –y a quién le importaba si en su intento frenético de encontrarla hubiera tirado todo al suelo, cenicero y alarma rompiéndose–, después casi se cae en el revoltijo de sábanas que había en el suelo y también tiró de ellas para buscar a Addison. Buscó por el resto de la casa: cocina, salón y terraza. Pero no encontró a Addison por más que gritara su nombre o revolviera todo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Scott no tenía móvil.

No lo tenía por una sencilla razón: al ser un hombre buscado por la ley, sería fácil encontrarle con un móvil. Aunque podría tener un móvil de prepago, pero Scott no se sentía seguro así. Mucho peligro corría trabajando en Industrias Pym –aunque solo Hank y Hope supieran que él trabajaba allí– y viviendo en el piso de Addison.

Y ahora la Viuda Negra sabía dónde vivía.

Por eso estaba de nuevo en el coche, camino a Industrias Pym rozando casi los límites de velocidad –si es que no los había pasado ya– para llegar en cuanto antes. Debía contarles lo que le había pasado al traje y cuanto antes, mejor. Pero esa no fue la principal razón por la que fue tan rápido. Addison había desaparecido, seguramente en el mundo cuántico, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Y sabía que a cada momento que pasaba, más difícil le sería volver a este mundo. Debía ir a por ella, pero su traje se lo había llevado ella. Después se acordó que tenía el traje de la Avispa. Y le daba igual que el traje fuera para mujer, tenía pensado ir a por su amiga. Seguro que a Hank se le ocurriría algo para poder sacar a alguien del mundo cuántico, ¿no? Él se había pasado toda una vida investigando sobre el mundo cuántico para recuperar a su mujer, algo debería saber (nunca consiguió traer de vuelta a su mujer, pero Scott alejó esos pensamientos).

El viaje se le hizo eterno y cuando llegó al parking casi atropellaba al guardia que había en la entrada. Aparcó el coche en la plaza más cercana al ascensor y se lanzó dentro de él cuando vio las puertas abiertas. Pulsó varias veces la planta del despacho de Hank. Salió del ascensor y atravesó el pasillo en pocas zancadas. El despacho estaba vacío por lo que Scott se dirigió al otro ascensor y tecleó el código que solo él, Hank y Hope se sabían. Volvió a pulsar con impaciencia el botón de la planta privada de Hank.

Hank y Hope se encontraban moviéndose de un lado para otro. Removiendo papeles, cogiendo algún objeto para irse a otro lugar y volver a hacer lo mismo. El traje de la Avispa se encontraba en una de las esquinas del fondo y de él salían chispas. No tenía buena pinta.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Scott sin dejar de mirar el traje.

\- Hemos hecho otra prueba y el traje – Hank explicó y abrió los brazos. – se ha roto.

\- ¿Roto? – repitió Scott, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

\- Han empezado a salir chispas – Hope señaló el traje con la cabeza. Hank dejó los papeles en la mesa con un suspiro. Se apoyó en el escritorio y se giró para mirar a Scott.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? – le preguntó.

Hope también se giró para mirarle, esperando la respuesta, aunque ella no soltó los papeles.

\- El traje ha desaparecido – dijo Scott.

Hope frunció el ceño para mirar al traje de la Avispa. Scott tuvo que aclararlo.

– El de Ant-Man.

\- ¿Qué? – Hope fue la primera en responder.

La respuesta de Scott le hizo soltar los papeles en la mesa y se acercó peligrosamente a Scott, preparada para pegarle. Hank se había quedado más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Tenía los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, como si no se creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Fui a casa y la bolsa estaba vacía – contó Scott. – Addison, mi amiga, se lo ha puesto.

Hank y Hope sabían quién era Addison. Scott tuvo que contarles con quién se estaba quedando. Además, Hank buscó información sobre Addison, para ver si era de fiar. Y lo es.

\- ¿Y se lo ha llevado? – le preguntó Hope, como si le echara la culpa a Scott por lo que había pasado. Hope tenía las manos en las caderas, pero no esperó que Scott respondiera. - ¿Se lo ha llevado a HYDRA?

\- Creo que ha desaparecido en el mundo cuántico con él – respondió despacio Scott, esperando que Hope le pegara. No lo hizo.

\- Increíble – Hope se separó de él y lanzó las manos al aire. Si Hank antes tenía los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, ahora tenía los ojos como platos. No se esperaba este giro de acontecimientos.

\- Ella no sabía que soy Ant –Man – continuó Scott. – No me dijo nada sobre el tema. Así que creo que se puso el traje por curiosidad.

\- Scott eso no lo sabes tú – Hope le paró. – A lo mejor fingió no reconocerte y después se llevó el traje.

Scott negó con la cabeza. Scott no creía que Addison hiciera eso. Addison no era una mala persona y no engañaría a Scott.

\- Eso no es todo – Scott dijo, después de una pausa. – La Viuda Negra sabe dónde vivo. Entró en la casa de Addison.

Hank se quitó las gafas y se pasó la manga del brazo derecho por la frente, para quitarse el sudor que se había acumulado. Después se volvió a ponerse las gafas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que está en el mundo cuántico y no esta aliada con los enemigos? – Hope se volvió a girar y le preguntó, mirándole a la cara.

\- Podría estar aliada a HYDRA – aportó Hank en un susurro.

\- Porque ella no desaparecería así porque así – Scott defendió a su amiga. – Y ya investigasteis sobre ella. No está relacionada con ningún grupo terrorista o con HYDRA.

Scott dejó de mirar a Hope para girarse mirar a Hank. - Ya lo comprobasteis. Ella no haría eso.

Hank y Hope se quedaron callados. - Sé que está en el mundo cuántico – dijo totalmente convencido Scott. - La puerta del baño estaba cerrada por dentro. Y en el baño estaba su ropa.

No había forma posible de saber completamente si estaba o no en el mundo cuántico. Una pequeña parte de Scott lo sabía. Se negaba a creer que Addison haría eso. Addison no era mala, ni conspiraba contra ellos, ni formaba parte de HYDRA. Addison era una persona increíble. Cuando la conoció era habladora y se reía un montón, nunca te dejaba solo y no podías enfadarte nunca con ella porque era prácticamente imposible. Scott veía en ella a una buena persona, puede que mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a ser pero parecía ser que Scott era el único que veía eso. La familia Pym no respondió. Parecían incluso impresionados por su seguridad al decir eso.

\- Así que sí, creo que se ha perdido en el mundo cuántico. La he buscado por todos los rincones de la casa y no estaba. Fui a su trabajo y no fue – terminó Scott. – Y quiero ir a por ella.

\- Ir a por ella va a ser un poco más complicado, Scott – suspiró Hank.

\- Necesito todo lo que sabes sobre el mundo cuántico y ese traje – Scott señaló con la cabeza al traje de la Avispa. – Tengo que utilizarlo para ir a por ella.

\- El traje no está operativo – Hope volvió a hablar. – Está roto.

\- Pues arréglalo. Hope le fulminó con la mirada debido el tono que utilizó Scott.

\- Scott todo lo que he aprendido en estos años sobre el mundo cuántico es nada. Toda la información que he conseguido no me ha llevado a ningún lado. No pude ir a por mi esposa – Hank parecía derrotado. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. – Sé que ya has estado una vez en el mundo cuántico y has vuelto sano y salvo de allí, pero no tientes tu suerte. Porque puede que esta vez no vuelvas.

\- Arreglad el traje entonces – Scott dijo. – Pienso ir igualmente. Con o sin la información.

\- Pero no sabes qué te vas a encontrar – Hank le recordó. – No te acuerdas de lo que viste allí o de lo que hiciste para salir de allí. ¿Cómo piensas volver a por ella?

Hank tenía razón en esa parte, pero a Scott pronto se le ocurrió una idea para arreglarlo. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero iba a intentarlo de todas formas.

\- Eso tiene solución – Scott dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. – Tengo que hacer un viaje. Por favor, arreglad el traje mientras esté fuera.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hank, refiriéndose al viaje.

\- Tengo que ver a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarme a recordarlo – respondió Scott. Hank y Hope fruncieron el ceño, sin entender muy bien a quién se refería. Scott se alejó, para llamar al ascensor.

\- Scott – le llamó Hank antes de que se acercara lo suficiente al ascensor. Scott se giró para mirarle. - ¿Has dicho que la Viuda Negra sabe dónde vives?

Scott asintió.

\- Entró en la casa y ha estado siguiendo a Addison al trabajo.

Hope negó con la cabeza y suspiró, exasperada.

\- Es lista – dijo Hope. – Seguro que ya habrá ido a visitar a tu hija, Cassie, o a los palurdos de tus amigos.

A Scott no le sentó bien esa última parte. Esperaba que la Viuda Negra no hubiera infligido daño a sus amigos para sacarles información –aunque seamos sinceros, no le haría falta torturarlos para sacar información–. El pecho le dolió al pensar si habría podido hacer daño a su Cassie.

\- Entonces tarde o temprano llegará a la conclusión de que trabajas aquí – supuso Hank. Volvió a quitarse las gafas para pasarse la mano por la frente.

\- Te eliminaré de la base de datos – dijo Hope, sacando el móvil. Tecleó algo y después guardó su móvil. – Oficialmente ya no trabajas para nosotros. Luego eliminaré todo rastro de que hayas pasado por aquí.

Scott asintió.

\- Me voy. Tenéis que arreglar el traje.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – le preguntó Hank.

\- Es un viaje largo. Puede que dos días.

A Scott no le gustaba el viaje tan largo pero a dónde tenía que ir estaba bastante lejos de la costa oeste. Se giró y dio dos pasos hasta llegar al ascensor. Pulsó el botón para llamar al ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente y él entró. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Hope también entró. Las puertas se cerraron y lo último que vieron fue a Hank cansado y derrotado apoyado en el escritorio, con una mano tapando sus ojos y la otra sujetando las gafas. Scott sentía pena por él. Seguro que todo este tema le recordaba a su mujer.

\- Esto es de locos, Scott – empezó a hablar Hope nada más cerrarse las puertas. Estaba girada mirando a Scott pero este no le devolvía la mirada, miraba solamente al suelo. – No sabemos si tu amiga se fue con el traje o de verdad que está en el mundo cuántico. ¿Y si no está en el mundo cuántico y tú te quedas perdido en él? - No lo haré. Saldré como lo hice la otra vez. - Pero, ¿qué pasa con lo de HYDRA? Scott eso es una prioridad.

\- No tengo el traje Hope – respondió Scott. – Y tu traje también se ha estropeado. Yo solo sin el traje no podría hacer nada contra ellos.

\- Lo arreglaremos e irás a por HYDRA – dijo Hope. – Espera aquí, el traje no tardará mucho en arreglarse. - No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tengo que ayudar a traer a mi amiga de vuelta. Y no puedo arreglar el traje, prefiero intentar recuperar los recuerdos antes que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron. Estaban en el despacho de Hank y ambos se quedaron parados.

\- Primero iré a por Addison, después iré a por HYDRA – decidió finalmente Scott.

\- Scott…

\- Sé que no soy el hombre más maduro de la historia pero voy a hacerlo – Scott la interrumpió. – Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano y más para traerla de vuelta. Así que no te pongas en mi camino Hope, ayúdame. Te lo pido como amigo, ayúdame.

Hope no habló por unos instantes. Pero se mordió el labio inferior y decidió hablar.

\- Puede perfectamente haber huido con el traje, Scott – la voz de Hope adquirió un tono más suave, como si fuera lástima. – Hemos visto su historial. No ha tenido la mejor familia, se saltaba las clases, consumo de drogas e incluso pudo llegar a tener depresión. Mira el trabajo o la casa que tiene. O incluso el coche. Su vida no es la mejor. Puede que robara el traje y lo vendiera para obtener dinero rápido.

Scott no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué Addison vendería el traje para obtener dinero? Addison nunca haría eso. Addison nunca se interesó por el dinero, ni lo más mínimo. No era una persona materialista. Scott tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de hablar.

\- Puede que no tenga la mejor vida pero ella no era de ese tipo. Ella no busca el dinero. Si lo buscara me hubiera obligado a ayudarla con las cuentas cuando fui a su casa. Pero no, ella no me permitió ayudarla hasta que encontré el trabajo. E incluso tuve que convencerla para que me dejara ayudar, porque ella no quería que yo pagara.

Hope se quedó callada.

\- Y juzgar a alguien simplemente por la vida que tiene me parece horrible, Hope – dijo Scott, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. – Porque, a veces, la gente que roba, viste con chaqueta y corbata, tiene un bonito chalet y un trabajo perfecto.

Hope se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo. Quería decir algo, seguramente lo mismo de antes, pero se lo pensó mejor. Finalmente asintió. Scott también asintió. Scott salió del despacho, cruzó el pasillo y llamó al otro ascensor. Como se suponía que no había nadie, el ascensor no tardó en llegar. Entró en él y pulsó el botón del parking subterráneo. Vio como Hope estaba al final del pasillo, apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando a Scott. Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. El reloj del ascensor mostraba que eran casi las siete y media. Scott suspiró. Los nervios volvieron a aparecer. No quería pensar en ello, pero a cada minuto, a cada segundo que pasaba, Addison estaba más lejos de volver. Cada vez iba a ser más complicado traerla de vuelta.

Pero Scott no quiso rendirse. Haría todo lo posible para traer de vuelta a Addison. Porque fue su culpa. Si en un primer lugar no la hubiera pedido ayuda, si no hubiera escondido el traje ahí… Scott cerró los ojos y apretó los puños de la impotencia. Scott había cometido muchos falos y ahora Addison estaba pagando las consecuencias. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Scott salió. Se dirigió hasta el coche. Entró en él, arrancó y salió de allí con prisas rumbo a la casa de Addison. Debía hacer una parada por casa antes de irse fuera de Estados Unidos. Debía llevarse una mochila con un poco de ropa, su pasaporte falso y el dinero en efectivo.

Cuando Scott volvió del mundo cuántico no se acordaba de lo que había ahí, de cómo era, o de cómo salió de ahí. Hank estaba bastante defraudado por eso –no con él sino por el hecho de no recordar absolutamente nada que le pudiera ayudar a recuperar a su esposa. Había dejado de buscar a su mujer hacía mucho tiempo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiese perdido la fe en que su mujer siguiera viva. Si Scott hubiera recordado algo, tal vez esa información le habría ayudado con su investigación. Pero al no recordar nada, Hank seguía en las mismas: sin poder ayudar a su mujer.

Debía ir a Wakanda, ahí estaría la persona que podía ayudarle, Wanda, la Bruja Escarlata. Wanda podría ayudarle a recordar, ¿no? Ella hacía esas cosas raras con la mente, seguro que podía ayudarle. El viaje de cuarenta minutos –pero al ir tan rápido se convirtió en treinta minutos– se le hizo eterno. Cuando llegó a la casa, volvió a aparcar en doble fila. Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en el baño –cuya puerta estaba rota. Culpa de Scott–. Se dio una ducha fría –se había olvidado de encender el calentador– muy rápida, se secó y volvió a vestirse. Se pasó la toalla por el pelo, para secarlo lo más rápido posible y tiró la toalla dentro de la ducha. Entró en la habitación y, esquivando cualquier cosa que había en el suelo, se acercó a la cómoda. Del segundo cajón –uno de los que ocupaba Scott– sacó un par de camisetas y un par de pantalones. Los dejó encima de la cama desnuda y cogió la bolsa de deporte del suelo. En ella metió la ropa. Se la colgó al hombro y volvió a la cómoda para sacar un móvil de prepago -el único que tenía-, la documentación falsa y dinero en efectivo. Se guardó el dinero ahí y después cerró la cremallera. La documentación falsa la guardó en su cartera –que la llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón–. Se guardó el móvil en uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y salió de la casa.

Sí, Scott no confiaba en los móviles de prepago pero cuando se fue de Wakanda el capitán le entregó un móvil para poder contactar si necesitaba su ayuda o cualquier cosa. Además, T’Challa le aseguró que tendría un jet en el aeropuerto más cercano –ese era el aeropuerto de San Francisco– a su disposición para volver cuando lo necesitara. Scott entró en el coche después de haber cerrado la puerta de la casa con llave. Dejó la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto –dentro de ella guardó las llaves– y se sacó el móvil de los pantalones –eso costó más de lo que le gustaría admitir–. Encendió el móvil y se fue a contactos –después de poner el PIN que se sabía de memoria–. Ahí pulsó en el único contacto que el móvil tenía. Lo había guardado con la letra S, por la inicial del nombre del capitán. Pulsó la pantalla para escribir un mensaje.

_Voy._

Pulsó la tecla de enviar y dejó el móvil en el hueco que había entre los dos asientos delanteros. Arrancó el coche y salió de allí. Scott no escribió mucho, no le hacía falta. Si enviaba mensajes que podían provocar más significados del que realmente quería decir, era mejor. Así, cualquier persona ajena a la conversación que lo leyera, no sabría a qué exactamente Scott se estaba refiriendo. Scott iba por la autopista cuando decidió revisar los mensajes, por saber si había obtenido una respuesta. Y sí la tenía.

_Está preparado._

El capitán se refería al jet que le estaba esperando en el aeropuerto de San Francisco. El viaje duraba alrededor de unos cincuenta minutos hasta llegar al aeropuerto, intentó ir lo más rápido posible. Aunque tampoco podía saltarse los límites de velocidad Cogió la carretera secundaria para pasar por debajo de la entrada del aeropuerto y aparcó en el parking de pago. El parking iba a horas, por lo que cuando volviera de Wakanda iba a tener que pagar bastante –a menos que la grúa se llevase el coche antes–. El coche era alquilado, Scott lo alquiló con un nombre falso –diferente al del trabajo– y tenía documentación falsa para alquilar el coche. El de la tienda de segunda mano de coches pensaba que él se llamaba Josh Robbins. Y sí, utilizó el apellido del primer trabajo que obtuvo después de San Quentin. Aparcó el coche y salió de él con la bolsa de deporte. Scott se acercó a la valla –bastante alta, pero no imposible de escalar–, vigilando que ningún coche le viera acercarse y sin dejar de mirar al guardia del parking (aunque éste se encontraba echando una siesta, aunque Scott no le culpaba. Eran casi las nueve y media y el hombre llevaba todo el día ahí). Escaló la valla y aterrizó ya en la pista, dentro del aeropuerto.

\- Tú deberás ser Scott – dijo alguien detrás de él. Scott se asustó, no podía creerse que le hubieran pillado ya. Scott se giró rápidamente pero como había pocas luces y ya era de noche, no pudo ver quién le había hablado. Había una figura alta e iba completamente vestido de negro.

\- El capitán Rogers nos avisó de que no ibas a entrar por la puerta – continuó el hombre. – Ven, sígueme.

Scott se relajó, al saber que el hombre era de confiar. El hombre se sentó en un carrito de golf –aunque no era exactamente un carrito de golf, era el mismo transporte pero para aeropuertos–. Scott, un poco inseguro, se sentó a su lado.

\- Te llevaré así hasta el avión – explicó el hombre. – Así tardaremos menos. Scott no le respondió.

\- Y por si se lo está preguntando, no irá nadie más en el jet. Solo los pilotos, yo y tú.

\- No me lo preguntaba pero vale – asintió Scott.

\- Soy James – se presentó.

\- Scott Lang.

Pasaron por delante de unas luces y Scott consiguió ver cómo era James. El hombre llevaba el pelo con canas repeinado hacia atrás, era bastante mayor que Scott, tal vez cuarenta y muchos y vestía ropa negra. No pasó desapercibida el arma que llevaba en la cintura. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a un jet negro sin el nombre de alguna compañía escrito en el exterior o algún símbolo. Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron en el jet. James se acercó en la cabina para decirles algo –seguramente que ya podían despegar– y salió segundos más tarde. Scott se sentó en la fila de asientos en la pared derecha del jet. Se sentó en el asiento más próximo a la salida y se abrochó el cinturón. Dejó la bolsa de deporte a su derecha. James se sentó en la fila de asientos opuesta a la que Scott se había sentado.

\- Los jets son más rápidos que cualquier otro avión – le informó James.

– El viaje, en vez de durar las 24 horas típicas del trayecto, dura casi la mitad; 14 horas.

\- Genial – Scott no sonó animado. Al menos el viaje no duraba un día entero. Pero, aún así, catorce horas eran demasiadas. Scott intentó no pensar mucho en ello e intentó dormirse.


	5. Capítulo 4

Para cuando llegaron a Wakanda, ya era de día y Scott no supo en qué momento de la noche consiguió quedarse dormido. 

\- Buenos días – fue James quien le despertó, además de la sensación de descender.

Estuvo todo el trayecto entre despierto –y pensando en Addison– y dormido –sin encontrar una postura cómoda–. Se quitó el cinturón y se restregó la mano por la cara, intentando despertarse un poco mejor. En momentos como este, echaba de menos el café. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, cogió la bolsa de deporte y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. James se quedó hablando con los pilotos. El sol estaba casi en lo más alto del cielo, así que supuso que casi debía ser mediodía. Fuera había un Jeep negro y Sam estaba apoyado sobre él con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Tic Tac – Sam le saludó cuando Scott se acercó. – ¿Ya nos echabas de menos?  
\- Más o menos – asintió Scott. 

Chocaron la mano de una forma extraña y Sam le envolvió en un abrazo (la verdad es que Scott no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de saludos) y después entraron al coche. Sam de piloto y Scott de copiloto.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó Scott.  
\- Once y media – le respondió Sam.

Scott hizo un gesto exagerado –era muy pronto y, ¿ya hacía este calor?–, Sam sonrió al ver su gesto.  
\- ¿Han cambiado muchos las cosas? – le preguntó Scott.  
\- No tanto – se encogió de hombros.

El resto del trayecto hasta la casa de T’Challa se pasó en silencio. Scott admiró las vistas por la ventanilla. Siempre pensó que África era árida en cualquier parte, pero Wakanda contaba con una selva rodeando el país.

Sam aparcó el Jeep, ambos salieron y subieron las escaleras para entrar en la enorme casa. Más que casa, Scott lo consideraba un palacio o un gran castillo –aunque T’Challa se refería a él como su humilde casa–. Tenía innumerables plantas, muchas habitaciones (incluso cada habitación tenía su propio baño), varias salas de estar, más un extenso jardín. A quien primero se encontró fue a T’Challa quien les esperaba en la entrada de su humilde casa. Estrecharon la mano –este saludo era mucho más normal que el de Sam–.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó T’Challa.

Scott decidió no responder, se encogió de hombros. Esto bastó para que T’Challa viera que no iba todo bien. El capitán bajó las escaleras y cuando les vio entrar sonrió.

\- ¡Scott! – se acercó y ambos se estrecharon la mano (al menos este apretón no fue tan extenso e incómodo como el primero que tuvieron). – ¿Cómo has estado?  
\- Podría estar mejor – admitió Scott. 

En ese momento una puerta se abrió y apareció el Soldado de Invierno secándose las manos con un trapo. El Soldado de Invierno –ahora llamado Bucky– despierto. Con dos manos, las dos de carne y hueso. Scott se giró para mirar a Sam.

\- ¿Que no ha cambiado tanto? – preguntó retóricamente Scott y Sam se rió de él. 

Sam caminó hasta ponerse a la derecha del capitán.

\- Era una sorpresa Tic Tac – se encogió de hombros después de cruzar los brazos. Llevaba una sonrisa en la cara.  
\- Conseguimos sacarle todo lo que HYDRA le metió en la cabeza – explicó T’Challa. – Y le dimos otro brazo. Parece que es real pero solo ha sido revestido con piel sintética, para que pareciera más normal que completamente de metal.

Scott asintió.

\- No ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos, pero lo acabará haciendo – terminó de hablar T’Challa.

Bucky se acercó hasta quedar al otro lado del capitán y se mantuvo callado. Scott miró al capitán más seriamente. 

\- Hablemos en el salón – propuso el capitán.

Empezó a caminar y Bucky le siguió casi inmediatamente. T’Challa también les siguió, obviamente interesado por la conversación. Sam se paró porque vio la indecisión de Scott y le señaló para que caminara.   
Pero suspiró derrotado y siguió Sam hasta el salón. El salón era de las cosas que no había cambiado. Tenía las paredes blancas y los muebles eran de colores negros y azules oscuros. En la esquina más cercana a la puerta había una chimenea –Scott nunca supo por qué iban a querer una chimenea en un lugar como este–. En la pared derecha había una televisión colgada a la pared y en frente de ella había un sofá de color negro. A ambos lados del sofá había sillones de color azul oscuro. En la parte izquierda de la habitación se encontraba una gran mesa de color negro con muchas sillas del mismo color. En la pared opuesta a la entrada de la sala, había grandes ventanales donde se podía observar el patio interior. 

El capitán estaba en frente del sofá –dónde seguramente Scott tendría que sentarse–, Bucky se encontraba en la esquina opuesta a la chimenea, donde tenía la vista completa de la sala y todas las posibles entradas y salidas. Sam se sentó en uno de los sillones al lado del sofá. Scott no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el sofá. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo, a la derecha de sus pies.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar el capitán.  
\- Bastante.  
\- Habla – le ordenó.  
\- Necesito ver a Wanda – fue lo primero que dijo Scott. Steve frunció el ceño. – ¿Está en su habitación?

El tiempo que Scott pasó en Wakanda, los Vengadores –o parte de ellos, porque ni él ni Bucky eran Vengadores– no salían mucho de la habitación y estaban decaídos. Sobre todo Wanda, quien apenas salía de su habitación. Únicamente salía para comer, pero muy pocas veces.

\- ¿Wanda? – repitió el capitán. 

Scott asintió. 

El capitán intercambió una mirada con Sam, ambos fruncieron el ceño.

\- Wanda se fue.  
\- ¿Qué? – Scott no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. 

¿Que Wanda se había ido? 

\- Decidió volver a la base de los Vengadores, decidió entregarse– explicó el capitán.  
\- No puede ser – Scott negó con la cabeza.

Wanda se había ido de Wakanda y ahora ella estaba cerca de San Francisco, ¡no tenía por qué haber cogido un avión para ir a buscarla! ¡Había perdido más de medio día para nada! Estaba más cerca de lo que él creía.

Scott se levantó del sofá. Enganchó una mano al asa de la bolsa y la otra mano la enterró en el bolsillo del pantalón delantero. Tenía ganas de pegar algo –como una pared–, pero como tenía delante a dos Vengadores, a un rey y a un antiguo asesino, decidió reservarse esas ganas para después. No quería lanzar un puñetazo a la persona equivocada. 

\- Entonces tengo que ir ahí a verla – Scott se giró. 

Scott no quería perder más tiempo (joder, había perdido más de medio día para poder viajar aquí donde se suponía que estaba Wanda y luego resultó que no estaba. Además que perdería casi otro día para ir de vuelta), quería volver a San Francisco donde seguramente Hank y Hope habrían arreglado el traje, que Wanda le ayudase y después ir a por Addison. 

\- No puedes entrar así como así en una base. Y menos la de los Vengadores – le recordó el capitán. – No podrás entrar sin ser visto.  
\- Bueno, ya entré una vez. No será tan difícil una segunda vez – rodó los ojos. Sam le miró atentamente, porque si le rebelaba al capitán que él le había vencido, habrá consecuencias.  
\- ¿Por qué quieres ver a Wanda? – preguntó el capitán.

Scott suspiró y se volvió a sentar. No podía irse hasta que acabaran las preguntas y Scott explicara todo, y eso iba a llevar tiempo.

\- Porque necesito recordar algo y puede que ella me ayude a recordarlo – respondió Scott.  
\- Aún así, no sabemos si ella estará ahí o se la habrán llevado a otro lado – admitió el capitán.  
\- ¿Creéis que la han metido en una cárcel? – les preguntó Scott.  
\- No será la primera vez – recordó T’Challa.

Cada uno en sus pensamientos. El capitán estaba pensando en Stark, si realmente le haría eso a Wanda, Scott pensando de nuevo en Addison

\- ¿Y para qué necesitas a Wanda? – el capitán fue el primero en hablar.  
\- De una forma resumida, mi amiga Addison se ha perdido en el mundo cuántico con el traje de Ant-Man y pienso ir a por ella. Pero no me acuerdo como salí de allí, así que pensé que Wanda podría ayudarme.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Los cuatro intentando comprender lo que dijo Scott.

\- Ya estuve en el mundo cuántico una vez, pero no me acuerdo de lo que había ahí. Si puedo acordarme de cómo conseguí volver, podré ayudar a mi amiga, Addison – explicó Scott.  
\- Addison es tu compañera de piso – supuso T’Challa.

Scott asintió.

\- Fue ella quien dejó quedarme en su casa – respondió Scott.  
\- ¿Qué es el mundo cuántico? – se atrevió a preguntar Sam.  
\- Ni yo sé lo que es – Scott se cruzó de brazos. – Pero sé que si estás en él, encoges durante toda la eternidad.  
\- Si ella tiene tu traje, ¿cómo vas a ir a por ella? – preguntó esta vez el capitán.  
\- Hank llevaba bastante tiempo creando un nuevo traje para su hija. Parecido al de Ant-Man pero con alas. Pero hubo un fallo y lo están arreglando.  
\- ¿Pym? – habló por primera vez Bucky.

Scott asintió.

Bucky volvió a permanecer callado, como si estuviera pensando en lo que dijo Scott. Eso llevó a Scott a preguntarse de qué podría conocer él a Hank. Lo más lógico que se le vino a la cabeza fue que al haber sido un asesino de HYDRA, tal vez hubiera oído el nombre.

\- Pero ahí no acaba el problema – empezó Scott. – Necesitaba el traje para entrar en un edificio abandonado donde HYDRA estaba intentando replicar la partícula Pym, pero ahora no tengo el traje y sin él, no puedo hacer nada contra ellos. Y si ellos consiguen desarrollar la partícula y lograr que funcione antes de que yo consiga el traje, será el fin.  
\- ¿HYDRA? – el capitán solo se había quedado con ese nombre. Incluso Bucky se había vuelto tenso por el nombre.  
Scott asintió.  
\- No es la primera vez que han intentado conseguir la partícula Pym. Hace dos años casi consiguieron hacerse con una muestra, pero no pudieron.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabes que se ha perdido en el mundo cuántico y no se lo ha llevado a HYDRA? – preguntó el capitán después de un silencio. – Tal vez huyó con él cuando tú no estabas. Tal vez haya trabajado en secreto para ellos todo este tiempo.

Scott resopló. Empezaba a hartarse de que la gente tachara a Addison como una ladrona. Le echaban la culpa de robarlo cuando ni siquiera la conocían. Scott sabía que ella no había hecho eso. Confiaba en Addison.

\- Ella no haría eso – Scott la defendió.  
\- Que lo robase parece más probable que se haya perdido en el mundo cuántico – opinó T’Challa. 

Sam y el capitán estaban de acuerdo con él. Bucky, por el contrario, no mostró ninguna emoción.

\- Scott, admite que-  
\- Que HYDRA le lavara el cerebro a tu amigo y le convirtiera en un asesino hace 70 años, no significa que hayan hecho lo mismo con Addison – le cortó Scott, ya cansado de que intentaran hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Incluso Scott sabía que eso fue un golpe bajo.

\- Lo siento – dijo segundos después.

El capitán había apretado la mandíbula, no le gustó el comentario de Scott. Pero, a regañadientes, aceptó que Scott tal vez pudiera tener razón. Bucky, quien aún seguía en la esquina de la sala, estaba más tenso. A él tampoco le gustó el comentario.

Después del silencio tenso, Sam decidió hablar. 

\- ¿Cómo es que tu amiga se puso el traje?   
\- Encontró donde lo escondía – Scott se rascó el cuello.  
\- ¿Dónde lo escondiste?  
\- Debajo de la cama – bajó la cabeza Scott. 

Vale, Scott admitía que eso fue un error.

Sam volvió a sonreír y por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a Bucky rodar los ojos.

\- Al principio pensé que habían robado el traje pero en el baño estaba la ropa de Addison. Ahí fue cuando supe que se había puesto el traje. La busqué pero no la encontré. Conozco a Addison y sé que no lo robaría.  
\- ¿Habían robado? – a T’Challa no se le pasó el cambio de número. – ¿Quiénes?  
\- La Viuda Negra lleva dos días siguiendo a Addison a su trabajo, tal vez más. La puerta de la casa estaba forzada.  
\- ¿Natasha? – esta vez fue el turno del capitán de parecer confuso.

Scott asintió.

\- ¿Crees que te han seguido hasta aquí? – le preguntó Sam.  
\- Puede que me vieran entrar al aeropuerto – Scott se encogió de hombros. – No me fijé mucho, pero creo nadie me seguía.  
\- Aquí no entrarán – les aseguró T’Challa.  
\- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer – dijo el capitán. Había adoptado el tono del Capitán América. – Iremos de vuelta a San Francisco. Te ayudaremos con esa base de HYDRA mientras tú vas a por Wanda.  
\- ¿Me ayudaríais? – Scott preguntó mirando a los tres.

Sam se encogió de hombros como si dijera ¿por qué no?, el capitán asintió firmemente y Bucky estaba menos tenso que antes, así que Scott se lo tomó como un sí.

\- Por más que me gustaría ayudar, debo quedarme aquí – se disculpó T’Challa.  
\- Lo entiendo – Scott asintió.

Sam y Scott se levantaron de sus asientos. Scott agarró de nuevo la bolsa y se la colgó al hombro.

\- Haced la maleta, nos vamos en diez minutos – ordenó el capitán.

Bucky y Sam salieron los primeros, cada uno a su habitación. T’Challa, el capitán y Scott salieron más tarde.

\- Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos – le aseguró el capitán.  
\- Gracias.

El capitán subió las escaleras para prepararse él también su mochila de viaje.

\- Esa chica, Addison – empezó T’Challa a hablar. Scott levantó la mirada para mirarle. – ¿Es más que tu compañera de piso?  
\- Es mi amiga de cuando era adolescente. Pero perdí el contacto con ella hasta hace unos meses – respondió Scott, no muy seguro de a qué se refería T’Challa con la pregunta.

T’Challa sonrió.

\- Estás haciendo hasta lo imposible por traerla de vuelta – continuó T’Challa. – ¿Y solo es una vieja amiga?

Scott, ahora, lo entendía. T’Challa creía que Addison era su novia o algo por estilo. Nunca lo había sido aunque hubo un momento, después de haberla conocido, que sí que le hubiera gustado que lo fuera.

Scott se rió.

\- No, solo somos amigos – se encogió de hombros.

T’Challa no pareció muy convencido por la respuesta. Scott no explicó nada más. Nueve minutos más tarde, los cuatro estaban saliendo de la casa de T’Challa. Bucky se había puesto una sudadera negra con capucha. Ya no le hacía falta ponerse guantes, por lo que no los llevaba. Steve llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y Sam no se había cambiado de ropa, solo llevaba una bolsa –cuando Sam fue a por él, ya llevaba consigo una chaqueta–.

Afuera estaba el Jeep en el que Sam había traído a Scott hasta aquí. T’Challa estaba en el porche, viéndolos irse.

\- Sabéis que Wakanda tiene las puertas abiertas para volver cuando queráis – les prometió T’Challa.

El capitán entró en el asiento del piloto y Sam fue a su lado. Bucky y Scott se sentaron en la fila trasera. 

 

El viaje de vuelta al aeropuerto fue en silencio.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, entraron en el mismo jet. James y los pilotos ya estaban ahí. James le sonrió y se sentó al lado de él. Sam se sentó al otro lado de Scott y el capitán y Bucky se sentaron en frente de ellos.  
Scott colocó su bolsa de deporte en los pies y se abrochó el cinturón.

\- ¿Habéis salido en algún momento de Wakanda? – Scott les preguntó.  
\- Una vez – Sam respondió el primero. – Para ver a mi familia.

Scott miró al frente para mirar al capitán. El capitán negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo a nadie fuera – respondió él.

Bucky se removió en su asiento, tenía el ceño fruncido pero no habló. Bucky se sentía mal por Steve, sabía que por su culpa le había separado del resto.


End file.
